After The Final Act: Shining of Heaven's Spirits
by InuyashaSkittles101
Summary: After the last episode of InuYasha, Kagome has adjusted to life in feudal Japan. She soon finds herself pregnant, and a mysterious deity starts to appear in her dreams. Follow as corruption, secrets, lies,love, friendship, and a legendary story unfolds and reveals more about the pasts of the spirits of Kagome and Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

After the final act: A feudal shipping fairytale featuring Inuyasha and Kagome

Chapter 1: A pleasant surprise

Kagome's P.O.V.

"May I look NOW, Inuyasha?" I complained. My eyes were blindfolded because he said he wanted to show me something. "Not yet, Kagome! Sheesh, be patient," Inuyasha replied. I sighed. This was going to be very stressful here on out. I traveled back to feudal Japan to be with him, but I didn't expect THIS. "How about now?" I asked. Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh. He seemed to be holding my torso close to him, because I could hear his steady breathing, his soft breath on my face. He whispered in my ear, "I love you, but please, just for me, SHUT UP." I was aghast. I could imagine him shrugging. "It's true," he merely said. Leave it to Inuyasha to speak his mind as arrogant as possible. "Alright," I mumbled. He once again took my hand and led me, the blindfolded Kagome Higurashi, up a really steep hill. "Okay, Kagome," he announced, as he untied the sash around my eyes. "Now you can look." I was stunned by the bright sun for a few seconds, but when my vision cleared, I saw what he wanted to show me. I gasped.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I knew that once I looked at it, Kagome would love it. She was always talking about settling down and having a very peaceful place to live. I first came across it when I was out. It was a lot bigger than I thought it was, and just on the outskirts of a village. Inside, there are many rooms, probably about 4. They're all on the small side, though on the second floor there is a room that is the biggest in the house, complete with beds and mats and stuff. Basically, It's empty, I found it, and Kagome would love it. I raced back to her, saying It's a surprise, Which after a lot of complaining on her part, I removed her blindfold and showed her. When she saw it, she gasped with delight. "Oh, Inuyasha, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. I smiled to myself. If only she knew how hard it was to find it. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. I kissed her on the cheek. It was a nice place. It was where I could properly be with Kagome. Heck, we might even have a few kids running around. (I hope not… -_-)


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome

After the final act Chapter 2: A new home and Kagome's sickness

Kagome's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since Inuyasha surprised me. I've been okay, and life seems normal. Every day I see his smiling face, and even when he shows me his bad attitude, I know that deep down, he really loves me, and I love him. At least, I try to show it. We were sleeping in that big room on the second floor, when I opened my eyes, sunlight pouring into them. The house had a few windows, with nicely decorated glass on them. I cuddled next to Inuyasha's side that was sleeping right next to me. He must have known I was awake, because he opened his eyes and gave me a small kiss. I whispered into his ear, "Good morning, Inuyasha." He wrapped me around his arms. "Good Morning, Kagome." He whispered back. I smiled. Everything was peaceful, just how I liked it. Inuyasha sat up, with a concerned expression on his face. He got out of the bed, and started walking downstairs. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Stay here," he said. "I have a surprise for you!" I let out a huge sigh. More surprises? When he came back, something shiny in his hand caught my attention. He held it up. It was a shiny necklace, with an emblem on it. He placed it on my neck. I clutched the cold emblem, and looked at it. The emblem was green; yin-yang shaped, and had bright red jewels on the sides. On the back was a strange character, and I was confused by what it meant. "It means spiritual happiness." Inuyasha whispered. I looked at him, with tears starting to well up in my eyes. "I-It's beautiful, Inuyasha." I stammered. "Well don't get sappy on me. Geez, Kagome." he said. My eyes stung with tears. I leapt into his arms, giving him an amorous hug. "Kagome," Inuyasha started to say. I looked at him with question. He gave me a long, sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." I replied. He let go of me and said, "Okay. Enough. I'm hungry." I face palmed. Did he have to think about food now? Suddenly, a fear swept over me. Has he found my secret Ramen stash? The sound of crashing and dry noodles spilling gave me a conformation. YES.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

After I placed the necklace around her neck, I could go back to what I was doing, and that was trying to find Kagome's secret Ramen stash. I pawed around, not finding it until a loose floorboard caught my attention. I lifted it up, and little cans labeled "RAMEN" caught my attention, and I recklessly grabbed as much I could hold, dropping one of them. The can popped and the dry noodles spilled out. Kagome rushed downstairs, and after registering the situation, cried, "Sit boy!" I dropped to the ground, ramen cans rolling everywhere. She picked them up and put them back. "Inuyasha, control yourself!" she scolded. I slowly got up, my body aching with pain. I STILL had that stupid necklace hung around my neck. "Humph. Sorry." I snapped. Kagome will never be able to control my love for ramen. She looked around, and then walked out the door. "I'm going out!" She called over her shoulder. I was about to cook the ramen can she left me over the fire pit outside, but then Kagome hollered, "Wait 'till I get back!" She warned me. "Or else."

Kagome's P.O.V.

Facing the river, I took off my shoe and dipped my foot in the river. I wondered why Inuyasha gave me this necklace. It was beautiful, and it looked like it's been here for some time, and it seemed to be special to him. But what did it represent? Our love somehow? I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that it was very cold, and I had leaned too far and ended up in the cold river rapids. I swiftly floated downstream until the river emptied in a lake. I struggled, and hoisted myself out. I limped back to the house we were staying in. My leg got caught on a sharp rock, which got swollen by the way. I entered the house and collapsed on the floor. Inuyasha hovered above me, looking very worried. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of panic. "I fell in the river." I weakly said. I coughed very hardly. Inuyasha took me in his arms. He felt my temperature. "You're very hot, you know that?" he asked. I shook my head. After more coughing and sneezing, I realized I had a cold. "I think you better get into bed, you look really sick. Don't worry, I saved you some Ramen." I dragged myself upstairs. "Thanks Inuyasha." I climbed back into bed with my medicine in a bag. I took out the bag and took a blue pill. Inuyasha walked in and handed me a warm cup of ramen. "No thanks, Inuyasha I'm not hungry." I said. He shrugged, and set it down. He held up a blue bottle. "What's this?" He asked. "It's vapor rub. It helps with my stuffy nose." "Would you want me to rub it on you" Inuyasha asked. "Sure," I answered. "Just do my neck, and my back."

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Kagome asked me to rub some of this sticky stuff on her neck. Her neck felt pretty warm, but as I rubbed it, Kagome let out a moan of delight. I grinned. She quickly flipped to her side and shouted, "Do my back! Do my back!" I rolled my eyes and massaged her back with the "vaporwatchamacallit" She sounded everlastingly relieved. I kissed her cheek, gave her the bottle, picked up the ramen and went downstairs. "Inuyasha?" She called. I spun around. I never noticed how innocent Kagome looked. Her glossy black hair seemed to enchant me, so did her warm caramel eyes. "Thank you," She whispered. "You're welcome Kagome." I smiled, as I walked downstairs and ate her cold ramen. I love Kagome, and nothing would ever change that.

**(So that's it….. tune in to chapter 3 to see what happens to Kagome. In the next part she discovers her medicine is tainted and Inuyasha get's unexpected help….. plus you'll see Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. Yayz)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hitomi and her dark secret

After the Final Act: Chapter 3: Hitomi

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Okay, this is absolutely ridiculous. Instead of getting better, Kagome got worse. Her coughing spells are longer, and more severe than ever. In fact, I'm starting to get affected, and I rarely get sick. Worse, she doesn't want to take her medicine, or eat. If you think I'm just going to lose her when we are finally together, you've lost your mind. I decided that it was time to take action, and the only way is to find Kaede and see if she can sort any of this out. Not only is Kagome sick, she hasn't spoken a word. She just stares at me with those dull, muddy brown eyes, when they used to be shiny and caramel colored. I told her that morning I would be out, and of course I got no answer. I even had the nerve of asking what was wrong with her. She gave me a frown because of that. "What?" I asked. "It was just a question!" Her frown deepened. I kissed her on the nose, then picked up her medicine jar and fished out a blue pill. "Here," I said, thrusting it towards her mouth. "Take this." Instead of doing so, she gave me an icy death stare and looked away. "What?!" I shouted. "Don't you need it?" She growled, at least I think she did. She was sounding more like she wanted to scream. I went over and comforted her. Kagome slowly raised her eyebrows, full of suspicion. Without warning, I shoved the blue pill in her mouth. She struggled, elbowing me in the stomach many times. I didn't even flinch. I was on the advantage, until she very faintly called out in a muffled, raspy tone, "Sit boy!" This dragged me to the ground. She spit out the pill, with the pill and most of her spit landing on my head. Ugh, GROSS! I once again got up and came to her, but this time, she gave me the cold shoulder. "Is your medicine making you sicker?" I asked. She nodded. I kissed her. "Oh, Kagome." I sympathized. She faced me, her eyes full of tears. She hugged me close, whispering how much she doesn't want to lose me, which doesn't make sense, since I might lose her. "I'm going to Kaede's village to see if she can help you. You, however, should get sleep." She nodded and went upstairs. I set outside for the village, but I didn't make it there until at least an hour later. When I got there, I made a beeline for Kaede's hut, bursting in, only to find she's wasn't in there. In fact, instead was a very familiar pink-haired girl, Hitomi. Hitomi is my childhood friend. She's half demon like me, and half nymph. Her golden eyes brightened when she saw me. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, Running over and giving me a hug. "I haven't seen you for years! How have you been?" "Eh, I've been fine." I answered. She smiled. "Shall we dance once again?" she asked, reaching for my arms. I brushed her off, and quickly explained what happened with Kagome. Her eyes widened with fear. "Sh-she's not pregnant, is she?" She asked with suspicion. "What? No!" I snapped. Why does whenever I mention Kagome, someone asks if she's pregnant? WE'RE NOT HAVING KIDS. EVER. She shrugged, and raced towards the village besides me. Since she's half nymph, she actually has big pink wings, so of course she beat me to my house. Stupid wings.

Hitomi's P.O.V.

I, being the faster, beat Inuyasha to some big house he said he was staying in. Inuyasha caught up (slowpoke, hehe) and showed me where Kagome was. When I saw her, she looked horrible. She was pretty, but her skin was pale, her eyes red and puffy, and had this terrible cough. I've had worse cases. I was staying temporarily at the nearby village to have priestess training, though I might stay here permanently, now knowing that Inuyasha, my best friend, was here. Little to him, I liked him, in fact loved him, but I knew already that Kagome is his wife. I can't help but feel jealous. I brought some herbs and tea with me, and declared she'll be fine in a few days. Inuyasha and I talked outside while Kagome rested. "So why are you here, Hitomi?" He asked. I told him my goal of becoming a priestess. He smiled at that idea. We just talked about things, mainly what we did while we didn't see each other. It was back to the old days, except when I accidently mentioned I knew his brother, Sesshomaru. "You traveled with Sesshomaru?!" He exclaimed. "Only a little bit," I said. "And then, something came up." "What?" he inquired. "Don't tell me YOU got pregnant by him, Hitomi!" I bit back a reply. That was just it. I was pregnant with Sesshomaru's child months ago. I left him at my old village before leaving. I haven't seen him for at least a year. Of course, I couldn't tell Inuyasha this. He just wouldn't understand the whole thing. "I have to go." I muttered darkly. "Huh?" Inuyasha asked. "What's wrong?" I said nothing as I ran towards the village. I was wrong when I said things could go back to normal once I reunited with Inuyasha. As long as I hold this dark secret, nothing would ever be the same.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Thanks to Hitomi, I finally feel a lot better. Though, I wonder why my medicine made me sicker. It was mysterious when you think about it. I was a lot stronger, so I decided to head out for a walk. Inuyasha saw me and he came up to me. "So, do you feel better?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, I guess." I replied. We stopped at a Sakura tree, when he faced me, with concern in his eyes. "Kagome, how come when ever talk with someone the first thing they asked is that have you had kids yet?" I shrugged. I wanted to have children, but I just didn't know how to bring up the subject. "Well, It would be nice to have kids," I began. "It's just-" "It's just what?" Inuyasha interrupted. "Kagome, I know you want us to have children, and so do I, but the question is, are we ready for it?" I bit back a reply. Inuyasha was right. How do I know I'm ready? Raising children isn't just a walk in the park. "I-I don't know." I stammered. "I'm actually nervous about the whole thing. Once it happens there's no going back. Oh, If only If I trust myself with this!" He stroked my cheek. "We don't have to have kids right away," he said in a soothing voice. "How about we wait?" I nodded. I would be a lot busier taking care of children.

"So, that's all he said?" asked Sango. I went over to Sango when Inuyasha and I were done talking. "Yeah," I replied. "Maybe I should wait." Sango playfully punched me. "Well, Kagome, You've have all that's in front of you, so I think you should wait a while." "Thanks, Sango!" I said cheerfully. I left and came across Shippo and Inuyasha once again arguing, and this time it was over whether or not I'm pregnant. I really don't need fighting right now.

Shippo: HA! So she IS pregnant!

Inuyasha: NO SHE IS NOT!

Shippo: Oh yeah, well prove it!

Inuyasha: OH I'LL PROVE IT YOU LITTLE PUNK! (kicks Shippo)

Shippo: Ohhhhh OWWWWWW! (stomps away) She is too pregnant!

Miroku whispered to me after this. He said, "Do they always argue about that?" I answered, "Yes, and it's pretty pointless." "Are you really pregnant?" Miroku suspiciously asked. I was aghast. Does everyone really ask that? "N-no, but I'm planning to." I replied. The monk sighed heavily. "I wish Inuyasha the best of luck." He muttered, then walked away. What was that supposed to mean? I saw that it was getting dark and headed home. Today was just so weird, but one thing's for sure, I don't know whether or not I'm ready to have kids. I feel ready, but maybe it's just me. Maybe someday I will trust myself enough to openly declare yes, I'm ready to have kids. But now, as I go to sleep right beside my love already soundly sleeping right next to me, I can't help but think that somewhere under the great, empty sky, something, or someone is watching over me, reassuring myself to follow my heart, and the only answer is right inside me. Sometimes I wonder what this thing is, watching me, from the blue starlight.

**( And that's it, sorry we were in Kagome's p.o.v. for so long, I felt like the story wouldn't properly progress if It wasn't :/ soo, yeah. Anyway, in the next part it will be kind of short, but one promising thing does happen: We see Rin, and Kagome gets morning sickness. Guess what that's a sign of?) **


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Sickness

After the Final Act: Chapter 4: Morning Sickness

(Note: This chapter takes two weeks after chapter 3. Don't worry, not much happened)

Kagome's P.O.V.

It was vivid, at least as I remember it. Inuyasha and I were standing on the ocean shoreline, and he was carrying me bride style, except something was very odd. I appeared to be pregnant, from my very swollen belly. The Sun was setting very quickly, but then dark clouds hovered and thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightning crashed, but there was no rain. A great clap of Thunder roared in my ears, and then I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Inuyasha shushed me with his finger, whispering to me in some language I didn't understand. He set me on the sand, despite me clinging to him. I was lying on the sand, very warm, even though the wind was making me very cold. I was fine, until suddenly lightning struck on my womb twice. I screamed, even though it didn't hurt me. Inuyasha calmed me down, once again whispering in the language I didn't understand. Hid hand was right on my womb, and when he uncovered it, a blue shape was on it. The shape was a majestic dog, in a pose that looked it like it was howling. For some reason, I felt very safe. Blue light glowed from the shape, just like the light I saw when looking at the stars. I slowly closed my eyes, as I was lulled to sleep by an eerie female voice.

"KAGOME, WAKE UP ALREADY!" A voice jolted me awake, and Inuyasha was shaking me awake. I yawned heavily, when sunlight poured into my eyes. The beach was just a dream. What was unusual, I was just in my bra, and I wasn't even wearing panties. Inuyasha was wearing his inner robe, his fire rat robe draped on the foot of our bed. His inner robe shirt was the **only** thing he was wearing. "Wha-What happened?" I asked, still in a daze. He shrugged. "Well, all I know was you were doing something really weird to me, so I guess I liked it, because then-" "WAIT," I interrupted. "YOU MEAN, WE HAD-"Inuyasha clamped my mouth shut. "Shhh! What if someone hears us?! And when I mean someone, we all know who it is!" My eyes filled with fear. How come I didn't remember any of this? I was about to answer, but then, my stomach lurched, and I suddenly became very sick. I cupped my mouth, as if I was ready to throw up. "Hey, Kagome, what's wrong- EWWWW!" Inuyasha's words were interrupted as orange-yellow vomit covered him from my mouth. 3 seconds and a lot of coughing from me later, the Hanyou was dripping with throw up. He gagged. "EWWWWWWW, KAGOME!" He shouted, and ran downstairs while I was still in shock. I heard from my mother a long time ago that the first sign of pregnancy was usually morning sickness. It has been two weeks since Inuyasha and I talked about having kids, and now, this morning, I'm sick to my stomach. My truest horrors were fulfilled, as I ran downstairs, out the door, and threw up in the river. I, Kagome Higurashi, am pregnant.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Eww, gross! Kagome went and threw up on me as if she drank the world's biggest cup of sake. I jumped in the river, and rinsed myself as I watched my wife throw up. It didn't make sense as she threw up even though she didn't eat anything. I talked with her once we ate some sushi brought to us by Rin. Rin even stayed and ate with us, which was nice. She has really grown over the years. She even brought some tea to help Kagome's stomach. Kagome explained to me that she was throwing up because she was pregnant. So, yeah. I told myself that **No way in Japan **would I let Kagome get pregnant, and yet here she is, expecting a baby. "You're kidding, right?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Inuyasha, look into my eyes. Don't even **THINK** I'm kidding, because I'm not." I let out a heavy sigh. Now from here on until the baby is born, I'll deal with a grumpy Kagome. Guess how many times she'll say sit? She even told me about her dream, about how lightning struck her womb twice, and stuff like that. It was weird, because, I had almost the same exact dream. "I also had that dream, Kagome." I said. She was brimming with shock. My dream was holding her on a beach. The whole lightning strike happened too, except she was the one whispering in the mumbo jumbo. One thing we both forgot is Rin was still sitting there, absorbing everything we said. "Umm, Rin?" Kagome awkwardly asked. "Yes, Kagome-san?" She cheerfully answered. "Why don't you see if Kaede needs help?" Kagome proposed. "Sure!" The bubbly little girl skipped out and towards the village. I understood why she wanted Rin to go, because after she left, Kagome all but broke down crying. If anything, I HATE IT when Kagome cries. I comforted her quickly trying everything to make her stop. "I-I-I don't know what to do!" She blubbered. "I-I can't raise a baby, I just can't." I shushed her by kissing her on the lips. She stopped (finally, crybaby. -_-) and then I said, "Who said you were raising this baby alone?" She slowly smiled. "And besides, the lightning struck twice, we could have twins." She kissed me. As soon as she did, we were outside under a Sakura tree and she was snuggling right next to me. "I love you, Inuyasha, I really do." "I love you too. And no matter what, not even the baby will change that." I kissed her, then hugged her very close, her warmth mixing with mine. All of a sudden, A yell, "A-ha! I KNEW IT!" I acknowledged immediately that it was Shippo. I sniffed, and I recognized Miroku, Sango, and Kirara from their scents.

Miroku: Quiet! Inuyasha will hear us!

Sango: You guys are such nosy snoops.

Shippo: and he told me she wasn't pregnant!

Miroku: Inuyasha will be begging for his life once this blows over.

Sango: Was I REALLY that bad when I was pregnant?

Miroku: Yes, and knowing Kagome, it will be a WHOLE lot worse.

I went over and pounced on Miroku. "What was that, Miroku?!" I shouted. Sango gasped. Shippo tried running away, but I easily caught him with one hand. "U-U-Um, nothing." Miroku stammered. Shippo bit my hand and ran for his life. Anger surged through me. I made a mad dash, with Shippo being my target. "IMSORRYSORRYSORRYDON'TGETME!" Was all I heard when I caught him. Suddenly, a loud cry "Sit!" dragged me to the ground, leaving a very large hole when I got up.

Kagome's P.O.V.

After a few minutes of crying, Sango reassured me that I'll be fine and she'll help me whole thing. I gave her a weak smile, even though I was panicking. Though, whatever the challenge, I, Kagome Higurashi would be able to handle it. I patted my now-pregnant stomach. Unborn baby,(or babies) if you could hear me right now, a lot of adventures and times will happen with you by my protective side, and Inuyasha's. I promised to the bottom of my heart that nothing will happen to you. Don't bother remembering this day, because we do not remember days.

We remember moments.

**(And that's it. I hoped you liked it! Feel free to post a review! And yes, NOW she's pregnant. ^-^)**


	5. Chapter 5: Combined love

After the final act Chapter 5: Inuyasha's and Kagome's combined love

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Today, Kagome and I walked outside for a little bit. It was unusually warm for days like this. I almost always feel the cold. Kagome didn't mind, however, as she kept skipping along like a cute little girl. I love it when she's happy, because her face lights up, revealing a sparkly, sun-toned rosy face. I kind of feel bad I got her pregnant, but she keeps telling me it was okay, and besides she wanted to have kids. I can't help the feeling of being worried about her. She's been throwing up a lot, coughing and all that sort of morning sickness stuff. This time, it was even worse. She couldn't walk five steps without feeling sick. She coughed, and coughed. We were walking a little outside Kaede's village when it happened. We were just talking about what the future holds for our baby. "Oh, I hope it grows up to a pleasant life!" Kagome gushed. I flashed a smile at her. I wasn't really **that** excited, but I'm still happy. "Well, I'm sure IT will." I replied. I was unsure of what gender the baby was going to be. I heard Kagome tell me that in her era, they figure it out early by using some weird "sono-wave thingy" but I forgot because I was kind of bored. Our conversation ended abruptly when a nauseous look was summoned on her face. I reached out to help her back in case she was going to throw up, since she said she had aching back pain this week. I wasn't surprised when she started puking on the ground. To my horror, actually, it was a lot of vomit. Other than that, she didn't stop for a while. First she would puke her guts out, cough a little, but then puke some more. The coughing spells were probably her trying her best to stop, but she put on a weak force because no sooner, she started throwing up yet again. I gently let her sit down. She quickly got up, the front part of her red and white robe covered in vomit. I thought she was fine, until she staggered back a little, and collapsed. I luckily caught her at the last second, but that didn't help the fact I was frantically panicking. My wife had just keeled over, and me, the frantic Hanyou, was here having a panic attack. I gently set her on the ground, shaking her softly. "Kagome!" I called. "Kagome!" Suddenly, I sensed someone's presence. My ears pricked up, and I whirled around to find Shippo, Kirara, and Sango. Sango gently pushed me aside and checked Kagome's pulse. "Its okay, Inuyasha!" She reassured me. "She just fainted." Fainted? That's a soft way to put it! My emotions were fried. Intense emotions were perfectly normal for me, since being inuyoukai and all that. The fact that my little miko just collapsed like that really scared me. Getting her pregnant was the worst things that could have happened to her. Shippo, however, was another case. The kitsune was jumping up and down, all in my face. "So, whatyoudid to Kagome, huh? Huh? Huh?" I was on my last nerve. "Do you have any ideas, Mr. Smartypants?" I snapped. Smartypants was a word Kagome used on me. I don't exactly know why her words are jumbled up like that, but it probably means a really nasty insult. Sango carefully picked up Kagome. Kirara nuzzled at the unconscious soon-to-be mother, trying to wake her up. Sango brushed her away, and headed towards Kaede's village. I soon caught up with her. She was walking down a path of houses, with her baby in her arms. "What happened? Is Kagome okay?" I asked her. "She's fine, just recovering with Kaede for a while." Sango replied. "I guess she's having twins." My eyes widened with shock. Kagome is having twins? I know one baby is trouble enough, but two? Sango laughed. "It's okay Inuyasha, I've had twins before." She smiled slyly. "Wait," I asked suspiciously. "You're pregnant again?" She gave me a dull look. "Yeah, my baby is 2 months old, and I just couldn't resist." I laughed. It was just Sango kidding around. She flashed me a smile. "See? I'm sure everything will be alright with Kagome. You just have to believe." With that, she walked off, her 2 month old son in her arms. I smiled. It's always comforting to ask people like her for advice. They just always know the answer for everything. I walked towards Kaede's hut, where meanwhile, Kagome was recuperating.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was shrouded in darkness. The only thing I could remember was Inuyasha talking to me. Now I was in a void of black. A deep maniacal laugh filled my ears. I covered my ears to make it stop, but it just kept on getting louder. I shrieked out in the darkness, "STOP IT!" I screamed, shrieked and screeched with discord, crying with frustration. I refuse to be alone. I want to be with the one I deeply care for, and that is Inuyasha. A familiar voice speaks with scorn. "He's mine, ungrateful brat. You'll be forever alone, for he does not love you." "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled. "I'LL GET YOU, KIKYO! YOU WON'T HEAR THE LAST OF ME! I REFUSE TO BE ALONE!" I let out a bloodcurdling screech as my former reincarnation mocked me.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I ran over to the sound of the screams. It sounded like Kagome, but I wasn't sure. I burst in through Kaede's hut, startling the old woman inside. Next to her, was Hitomi, right by Kagome's side. Kagome, however, was not a pleasant sight. She kept fidgeting, as her eyes darted around. I looked at Kaede, then Hitomi. Both of them were still shaken up by who knows what, when finally Kaede spoke up and cleared this awkward silence. "Inuyasha, good thing ye is here," She said. "Kagome has been experiencing something strange." The old priestess regarded Kagome. She was shaking violently, and was breaking out in cold sweats. If Kagome wasn't someone to worry about, she is now. All too soon, Kagome let out a scream that shattered my ears. Hitomi covered up her ears and shouted over the young miko's shriek of terror. "She's been doing that for the past 5 minutes!" I looked at Kagome, my emotions over the tolerable point. I felt like if I didn't do SOMETHING, I was going to burst. Just what was going on with Kagome?

Kagome's P.O.V.

One of the muffled voices I heard was Inuyasha's. My heart ached, wanting to wake up, but I was still trapped. "Kikyo" let out a mocking laugh. "You'll never escape, as long as I have you in my trap." A tear slipped from eye. If I never wake up, my last hope would be that I'll never be separated from Inuyasha. I looked up. "Inuyasha, if you could hear me, I'll be safe and sound. I love you, and I always want to be with you. I closed my eyes within the darkness, comforted by his soothing aura. Even If I do wake up, I want to feel peace like this forever. Something pulsed in me, and whatever it was, it was responding to the Hanyou's aura. It felt nice, in a way. "What? What is this, THIS WASN'T MY PLAN!" The voice shouted. It seemed to be growing more and more satanic as it screeched. I outstretched my hand, as if I was banishing the voice. "You don't understand!" I shouted. "You can't just end my life, and put me in eternal darkness! I'll keep living my life as it always has. Naraku, Kikyo, Whoever you are, I will no longer be harmed by you!" The voice withered away, with one last scream. I felt much relived. A great bright light pierced the dark void. I felt a warm tingling sense in my body. It was extraordinary, as I regained control of my body.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"C'mon, Kagome, wake up." I pleaded. Kagome was sitting in my lap while I closely held her. All of a sudden, her eyelids gave in and opened like delicate cherry blossom flowers. Her warm brown eyes were staring into mine, and something intense started pulsing in me. Whatever it was, it was reacting from Kagome's aura. I stroked her delicate cheek. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I wanted to see you." She stated softly. I kissed her lips. "I was so scared, Kagome," I confessed. She gave me a look of confusion. "When you were unconscious, you kept screaming and shaking. I thought you weren't going to wake up, until something started pulsed in me. I don't know what, but your aura was really passionate, and I guess something happened." She slowly let everything sink in, and then she said "The same thing happened to me too." She started. "I was fighting with a voice that said I fell in her trap. When I sensed your aura, I felt like something awoke inside of me. I turned the voice away, and then my eyes opened." Kagome turned in my hold to face me. She gave me an intense hug, with tears in her eyes. I quickly wiped them away, and kissed her. She sniffled, but returned my kisses as Intense as she could. It is an amazing feeling, when Kagome kisses me. My emotions soared as she went to rub my ears. I moaned with delight. She laughed and kissed me. Then, my ears pricked up when I sensed we weren't alone. Right in front of us was Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, Hitomi, Rin, and 3 other people gawking at us.

I blushed furiously, unaware they were watching everything. "Yup, we saw everything!" Shippo cheered. He quickly took off, when he knew I'd get up and take chase.

Me: You little pipsqueak! Come back here!

Kagome: Hey! Inuyasha stop shaking Shippo!

Shippo: AAAAAAHHHHHH MIROKU, SANGO HELP!

Me: That's what you get! * throws Shippo on ground*

Kagome: OSUWARI!

Me: AAAAAH! *thud*

Miroku: Bwahahahahaha!

Sango: *LOL* that's not nice.

Miroku: Worth it!

Me: *gets up* ILL GET YOU!

Kagome: OSUWARI!

Me: *Thud* again?! Really?!

Kagome: Would you quit attacking people?

Inuyasha: Fine. Let's go eat ramen.

Kagome: Fine.

Rin: Me too! Me too!

Inuyasha: Don't you have Sesshomaru to play with?

Rin: But-

Kagome: Ohh be nice.

Inuyasha: Fine, you can come.

Rin: Yaay!

Kagome's P.O.V.

This whole day ended with a relaxing dinner with Inuyasha, I didn't have morning sickness for the rest of the day, which was weird considering the fact that Sango thinks I'm having twins. I'm really excited that I'm actually having kids. When Rin left, Inuyasha took it as an opportunity to capture me in his romantic aura. He softly cuddled me, and nuzzled the top of my head. I kissed him in return. Out of the darkness and into the sun, I've survived so long, but I will always be with Inuyasha, for the safety of my unborn child.

** The End**

Authors Note**: Pscyh! We still have a lot to cover. In the next part we skip 2 months to see what else is in store for Kagome and Inuyasha. I'm not ending the story yet! **


	6. Chapter 6: Memories and The Nightmare

After the Final Act Chapter 6: Memories

Kagome's P.O.V.

It was intense. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. I was running with all my might. I could barely see what was in front of me, but I just kept running. All I could hear was the roaring of my blood in my ears. It was dark, blood was splattered on the ground, the air, trees, and many buildings set afire. "Inuyasha!" I called out. No answer, but the wind whistled throughout the air, as if his soul was lost to the air. I ran even faster, but it seemed like I was going backwards. A rush of hot air winded me, and I fell over. Rising over me, was the most horrifying demon I've ever seen.

"_What do you want?" "__私に娘が来る__"__It answered. "Get away from me!" A slight pause, and then, sickening words filled with grief, anger, resentment, and jealousy filled my ears. It barely sounded like "__You can't escape.__" Red mist filled my eyes, as I tried fighting against the demonic aura invading my body, but I was as limp as a rag doll. Burning, agonizing pain slowly seeped into my body. The last thing I saw was intense, soul-piercing red eyes staring into mine_

"Kagome? Kagome, Wake up!" A violent shake jolted me awake. I quickly sat up. I wasn't in a burning field; I was just in bed with Inuyasha. Right next to me, he gave me an "are you alright?" looked. Tears filled my eyes. I buried my face in the front of his strong smelling chest, and screamed. I screamed out my stress, agony, anger, resentment. I screamed out my pains of pregnancy. I screamed so loud, my ears throbbed. I screamed out my woes. I screamed for the sake of screaming. I let out aggressively everything that built up inside me for the past months. I only stopped because my throat had run dry. Then, my eyes started to water. I broke down and cried. I felt so confused, like a raging war was set in my mind, like the war in the Shikon no Tama. "Geez, Kagome, you just fried my hearing," Inuyasha grumbled. I raised my head from his tear stained chest. Inuyasha hugged me softly. I continued to weep. "What happened?" He asked softly. I told him of my nightmare, of how I ran, what was chasing me, and my pain and agony. He sympathetically comforted me as grief spilled out of me. "Kagome," He said. "Y-yes?" I answered. "I would let nothing hurt you." He stated. "I love you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He lovingly kissed me, his soft lips pressing into mine. I stopped crying, as the last teardrop fell on my cheek. Inuyasha always knows how to stop me crying. My heart soared as he deeply kissed me. I felt like my body was released, and I've been captured in love. It was the best sensation I've ever felt. But then, my stomach growled furiously. I giggled. "I guess I'm hungry." Inuyasha chuckled as we got up and he led me downstairs. We had a little bit of ramen, but I didn't eat much. I was two months pregnant and for some reason, I wasn't that hungry. Later, we walked outside and talked about how many kids I'm possibly having. "I'm pretty sure it's twins," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. "I don't know, it could be triplets because dogs have litters," I joked. The Hanyou gave me a weird look before playfully punching me. I laughed. It was back to being a normal day. I remembered Sango wanted to talk to me, so I persuaded Inuyasha for going to Kaede's village. He agreed and we walked there.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Kagome said she wanted to speak to Sango so I took her to the village. I didn't have anything else to do, so I dropped in to Hitomi's place. Hitomi was very happy that she was talking to me. We just caught each other up on what's been happening in our lives the past few years. She seemed amazed by my quest of collecting Shikon jewel shards and eventually stopping Naraku. She told me of how her home village was attacked, how she escaped with her little sister, how She was passed out for a long time before she awoke in Kaede's hut and how the old woman cared for her ever since. That explained why she wanted to become a miko." My sister, Sakuya, she was the brightest little girl ever. I loved her dearly, like she was my own daughter." I noticed she choked on the word daughter. "When our village was attacked, I took her and flew away. Hours passed as we were flying, I landed because my wings were tired, and we hid in some trees. But I got attacked by my stepmother. I blamed her for the reason my birth mother died, and we despised each other. She quickly attacked me, saying she forgot something. Soon as I knew it, I heard a scream. My stepmother carried my sister away, and I tried to stop her, but she assaulted me with her fatal claws of poison. I passed out later, but I don't know how long I was out before I woke up in Kaede's hut. She was kind and took care of me. I told her I'd repay her by helping her out with medicine, healing, and exorcisms. I stayed inside 24/7, isolated from the outside world, in fear of being cast out, or worse, killed. That's why I didn't know you were here. When we finally reunited, you helped me heal that fear of losing others. I could finally walk outside without dread." She stopped, and looked at me as I started to speak. "I remembered how we met. I was a young child, and I was playing by myself yet again, and I dropped my ball down a very large hole. Something threw it out, and it was a girl. She had tiny pink, butterfly-like wings on her back. She said to me that she ran away to be free. I played with her and my ball for hours. When it got dark I invited her to meet my mother, and we ate together, my mother, her and me. She later was found and got punished for running away after my mother died, I visited her often, but one day, I went to her yokai-filled village, and found it to be burning. I was saddened when I couldn't find my friend, and I left, thinking she was dead." I hugged her closely. She whispered to me, "I'm so glad you're still alive." "I missed you," I replied. She gave me a smile and behind her, there was a strange object. She lifted it up and revealed it to be my old ball, the same one my own mother gave to me. I felt tears forming in my eyes, since my mother was the only one who didn't shun me because I was half demon. The pink-haired priestess elbowed me in the ribs, and laughed, running away. I quickly caught up with her and tossed my ball at her. It was slightly melted, but it was still my ball. "I found it in a river a few years ago, and kept it ever since!" She called over my shoulder. I played with her, tossing the ball to her, and Hitomi catching it and tossing it back to me. It was just like old times, when we were younger.

Kagome's P.O.V.

After speaking to Sango about concerning issues, I went outside to find Inuyasha and Hitomi playing together. I never saw him this happy before. It was relieving to find him so cheerful. I felt a tug on my skirt and looked down to a small kitsune demon looking at me with worried eyes. It was Shippo, and something was concerning him. "C-can I talk to you, Kagome?" he nervously asked. I followed him to a cherry blossom tree. I sat down and he spoke very softly. "I'm getting worried about you, Kagome," He started to say. I cocked my head signaling him to continue. "I don't think getting pregnant was the right option. I mean, I think you'll be very hurt once you start to give birth." I patted his shoulder. It was comforting to know your friend cared about you. "I mean, I just don't want to lose you, and I just feel like your slipping from us. I mean-"He stopped when he jumped in my arms and hugged me tightly. "I just feel like something bad might happen to you!" He said. I hugged him back. "I'm so glad I have a friend like you, Shippo," I whispered to him. He looked at me with bright eyes. "You think I'm your fr-friend?" He asked hopefully. I nodded. "Of course I do, all of you are my friends." I noticed a tear fell down his eyes. I wiped it away and told him, "If anything happens to me, I just want you to know that I don't want you to blame yourself for it." I hugged him tightly, and he muttered something. "What was that, Shippo?" I asked. "I-I love y-you," He answered. I was surprised by his words. "Not like the way Inuyasha loves you," he squeaked. "But how a son would love his m-mother," I smiled softly. Shippo liked me more than I thought. "You think of me as someone like your mother?" I asked, careful about my choice of words. He nodded slightly. "People like my mother are people I care about deeply, and I always want them with me." I hugged him yet again. It was the most heartwarming time I've been with Shippo. I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. I set him back on the ground. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," I explained. He nodded and we walked back to the village. At the entrance, Inuyasha was waiting for me there. "It's about time you get here," he grumbled. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. I leaped on his back and as fast as wind, he took off for our house. I turned around and took one last look at Shippo, who was waving me goodbye. I waved back and blew him a kiss. When we finally got back we sat down, and ate the rest of our unfinished ramen. I smiled to myself as I ate. I regained my appetite, my morning sickness stopped for today earlier, and I was very hungry. Today was a very satisfying day, but something troubled me. I heard nightmares happen outside your body, sent from ghosts haunting you or something. (Okay, so maybe it doesn't count if Grandpa was the one who told me, and he's the very superstitious type.) I wonder what caused my nightmare earlier. Whatever it was, it's probably gone now.

3rd person unknown narrator

That thing, Kagome was talking about wasn't gone. In fact, it was just getting started. It sensed a lot coming from Kagome's aura, and just couldn't resist. She knew what it planted at the back of Kagome's mind was far more dangerous than she thought. It pondered on what would happen to the girl, but far as it was concerned, her little half-breed boyfriend would come in and save her.

"Hmm. Well, let's just see how far they want to play my little game," It mused to itself. "She'll learn the horrible truth later," It laughed to itself. "Those children of hers will be born soon, and I want to make use of my vessels." With a laugh, it walked away.

**Authors note: (Dun Dun Dunnn! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did typing it! Anyway, this is for innocentanimefan because she commented to me twice saying Kagome will have triplets because dogs have litters. As true as that is, Inuyasha is no ordinary dog. Inuyoukai probably have single babies often, as them being the humanoid version of their inu counterparts. But it was funny to read you review. In the next part, we see Kagome get attacked by a demon, we skip yet another two months [Holy crap Kagome is as big as a house] and the new moon comes forward. Guess what happens to our favorite Hanyou? If anyone can translate the Japanese words spoken by **_**It**_** in the beginning of the chapter, I'll give you a cookie! **** )**


	7. Chapter 7: The Healing of Kagome

After the Final Act Chapter 7: The Healing of Kagome

Kagome's P.O.V.

It was probably the weirdest dream I've ever had. It didn't even feel like I was in my body. I was over majestic clouds. The sky was almost a pure white, and the slowly rising sun was a deep, bright, red. The sun was brilliant, and very intense, but it didn't hurt my eyes. I felt like I was laying down on something soft. The sky relaxed me, as it introduced the red sun's calming rays. Suddenly I felt a slight vibration. I looked up, and there was a mist over my eyes. The mist formed to a blob, then an actual shape. The mist stopped moving when it finally took the shape of a woman. I gasped. The woman floated closer to my face. She had long, sparkling black hair. Her slim, elongated body was covered in a white and red kimono, which were covered in tiny red flowers. Most of her hair was pinned up, so it looked like it was wrapped up in two fuzzy, braided buns. Strands of her hair were mixed with long, red ribbons that fell to her feet. The beautiful woman had gold sandals upon her feet. The sleeves of her kimono had one red spot on each of them, similar to the red rising sun on the flag of Japan. Her skin was a very pale complexion, similar to Sesshomaru's. On her cheeks, were red, swirly markings? She floated closer to me, with curiosity in her eyes. "Kikyo," she said. "Are you Kikyo?" she asked. Her voice was as soft as petals of a flower. I felt myself getting nervous. What do you say to a person who mistakes you for Kikyo? "I-I'm Kagome," I stuttered. The woman cocked her head to one side, obviously confused. "My name is Kagome." I stated. She smiled sweetly. Reaching out her arms she came close and hugged me. I could feel her warmness enveloping me. For some reason I felt very secure around me. I looked up at her. She had closed her eyes and muttering some words. I let confusion settle in my eyes. She slowly smiled again. "You might be wondering who I am," She said softly. I nodded slightly. I was waiting for her to continue, but she said nothing. She hugged me even tighter. "娘," She said. I was confused at her words. For some reason, I found her familiar. "You may not know me in this form, but I know you've been hurt," she explained carefully. I said nothing. I couldn't move; I couldn't talk. I didn't see the woman anymore. I faced the sun. I felt my arm once again, but when I lifted up, I was in shock. My arm was pure white. The sun started turning black and setting. The sky grew to a dark chill. I looked around, panicked. This was just like my other dream two months ago. I tried running, but I could not move my legs. Intense eyes faced me again. "Ivegotyounow," was all I heard before I woke up screaming.

I jolted awake. I sat up looking around. Cold hands grabbed me. I screamed, trying to fight off my attacker. "Relax, Kagome, It's just me!" I turned half my torso around. Inuyasha was sitting right there, annoyance in his eyes, followed by concern. I hugged him tightly; afraid he'll shake me off. "Did you have another bad dream?" He asked. I let go and nodded. Sympathetic, he kissed me on the cheek. It was pretty dark, so I guess I accidently woke him up. The annoyance on his face showed he was probably having a good dream while I wasn't. I told him all about my dream, about the strange woman, about the rising sun, about it turning black and setting, then red, intense eyes. He hugged me tightly. "You're still hurt, Kagome," he said. I looked confused. I was still hurt? "There's something that has frightened you, but you refuse to believe it's there," he continued. "It's just, you don't know what it is, and you think if you push it away, nothing will happen." I looked at him disapprovingly. "That's not true!" I yelled. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just-" I stopped. Just what is wrong? I know Inuyasha is right, but I whatever it is, I just can't seem to confront it. Inuyasha kissed me on the cheek. "Kagome, something is wrong," he whispered. "Things don't just disappear like that, and you know it." I bit back a reply. "Whatever it is, it's hurting you the more you push it away." I thought for a moment. "You're right," I muttered. "I keep having these nightmares for a reason. I just feel something isn't right. I feel scared, and I feel that if I avoid it, my bad feeling will just go away." The Hanyou shook his head. "Well then, what are you so afraid of?" I didn't answer I didn't even know what I was so afraid of either. I lay back on the bed. Inuyasha comforted me. "If you're not going to tell me, could you go back to sleep?" I shook my head. Frustration leaked in his eyes. Exasperated, he said, "Whaddya want me to do, sing you a song?!" I smiled. "If you could, that would be nice," I whispered. "Feh," was all he said. "I'm not the best singer, Kagome," he declared. I chuckled. "Just sing me something, come on," I elbowed him softly. He sighed with frustration. "Fine," he said, finally giving up. I sat up, inched closer to him, and rested in his lap. "This one doesn't have many words," he warned. I didn't even care. "Sing it anyways," I urged.

_The rising sun _

_Your sparkling face_

_It makes me feel so happy_

_When you are sad_

_I try my best to make you feel happy again_

_Because you are my love_

_The one I care for very much_

_Your beautiful eyes just melt my heart_

_You're so beautiful and pure_

_I always want to be with you_

_Innocence and pure charm makes you so lovable always._

_(Instrumental)_

_When times like this are bad_

_Your beautiful face makes me so happy_

_Because you are my love_

_The one I care for_

_Your eyes melt my heart_

_You are my beautiful love_

_The one I care for_

_I don't want to see you hurt_

_Please never feel sad my love_

_Your crying breaks my heart to shards_

_You take time to pick everyone up_

_You are my love_

_The rising sun_

_Your shining eyes_

_You are my love_

_The one I care for_

_I don't want to see you hurt,_

_(Anymore.)_

_You are my love,_

_The one I care for,_

_Your pure heart of gold _

_I love you so much_

_I always feel happy around you_

_I don't want to see you hurt,_

_(Anymore.)_

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Kagome had finally closed her eyes after my lullaby. My voice wasn't the best, but at least she fell asleep. I slowly pushed her out of my lap. "That was so nice, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "You really think so?" I asked. She nodded. And with, that, she turned to face me and resumed her sleep. I also, went to sleep after her, checking that she won't abtruptly wake me up again. I was having the best dream too. I was eating out of a giant cup filled to the brim with ramen, and I got to stomp on Sesshomaru's face. My lovely dream was interrupted by Kagome's screams of anguish. It was easy calming her down, though. I just sang her a lullaby I always knew. I can't help but feel worried about her, especially since in her mind, she's pushing something important away. My consciousness slipped off when I finally went to sleep.

(Hours later)

I woke up to the sun cautiously rising above the mountains. I stifled a yawn, and then looked at Kagome. She was still sleeping, but a small smile was curled on her lips. She always looked so beautiful when she slept. Realizing it probably wasn't the best option if I woke her, I crept downstairs and outside. The air felt warm. I thought if I visited Hitomi, we could play again, since I let her keep my ball. Then again, Kagome would worry where I went. I walked back inside and opened a sliding door that led to another room. The room did not contain much, other than a small wooden table, surrounded by a few mats and a folding screen in the corner. The walls did have decorative flowers on it. I sat down, but a flash of yellow caught my attention. Under the table it was Kagome's bag, and in it, were several cans of ramen labeled "For Emergencies." I wondered what she meant by that. Also in it was a large green book. It had a giant number saying 2003, and under it, there was a square with numbers counting to 31. On top of the square, there was a word called "January", followed by "February", and then "March". I turned a few pages to see some notes written by Kagome. I read a recent passage that said,

_It's barely morning, but I just wanted to write this. I'm officially 4 months pregnant and it sucks. I feel so weird, and my morning sickness is dreadful. I know I'm having twins, which makes it even more intolerable, and two unborn babies are sucking the life out of me. __ I also had this really weird dream. I was with some really beautiful woman, and I was in the sky of the rising sun. All of a sudden, the sun set and turned black, and I got terrorized by that demon again. I woke up screaming this time. Luckily Inuyasha sang me back to sleep. He really has a good singing voice_ (I rolled my eyes at that part)_ and he sang me a really sweet lullaby. I wrote down the lyrics at the front of this book so I can always see them. Or, I could ask him to sing it again! __ I just love him so much. _

I turned to a couple more pages, finding really detailed drawings of me. One of them is me holding up my sword, Tetsusaiga. Under it, there were little words at the bottom. They said: _Look out, Naraku! _ I found another one with me and Kagome, and I was tightly holding her. The words at the bottom said: _We're so cute together! _I never knew Kagome was a good artist. I flipped through even more pages of drawings. Most had me; a few had Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. I loved all of her drawings. But then, my ears perked up to the sound of footsteps. I quickly put away the book and hid the bag back under the table. Kagome walked into the doorway, curious what I was doing. "Inuyasha, what are you up to?" she suspiciously asked. I just shook my head as if she was about to ask if I was in her bag. She came closer to the table, and I tried nudging her away, but she blocked me and pulled out her bag. "Did you go through this?" She asked slowly. I nodded. "I can't believe you," She started to say. "Kagome, I-" "-that you would do this!" she yelled, and shoved the bag under the table again. "What's your problem?!" I screeched. It wasn't like Kagome to get so upset. "What's MY problem?!" She shouted. "You not only went through my bag, you read every page in here!" I reached for her arms, but she just brushed me off. "I didn't know I couldn't have any privacy around here!" She hollered. "Kagome, I only read a little bit," I protested. "I did see your drawings, and they were great." She looked at me like I was insane. "I just feel alone," she whispered. "Kagome," I started to say. "Forget it." She interrupted. And with that, she turned and left the room in a huff.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Ooooo I can't believe it! Inuyasha just crept in my journal and read every page of it. I shouldn't be THAT mad, but I still feel it wasn't right. I decided to head to Kaede's village to have breakfast with Sango and Shippo. I came to the entrance but I couldn't find Sango anywhere. I went to Rin to ask her where Sango was and she said, "She's with Miroku probably exorcising some demons." With a disgruntled sigh, I trudged out, calling over my shoulder, "I'll be near the entrance of the village!" I decided to head out and think. I felt bad for yelling at Inuyasha like that. I just felt more tense than usual because of my pregnancy. I felt it wasn't fair on his fault. I also thought about what he said about my drawings. I'm glad he liked them, and I really spent a lot of time on those pictures. I decided I'd go back and apologize to Inuyasha, but not before talking to Sango. I had walked very far from the village, I decided to head back. Unfortunately, I didn't know which way the village was. Slightly frightened, I tried turning back the exact direction I came from, but in my mind I kept getting confused. For minutes I tried finding my way back, but to no avail. Suddenly, I heard a deep rumble from under the ground. I whirled around, and right in front of me was a large demon. It appeared to be female, with eight black furry legs under her torso. Her skin was black, stained with dried blood. She smiled very creepily, sending shivers down my spine. "I sense something great in you," She said with her sinister smile. I was confused. "Obviously you don't know what I'm talking about," She continued. "But it's no use running. I want that power, _girl._" As fast as I could, I took off. Fast as lighting, she caught up with me and slashed my back. I fell over, pain stinging my back. "Inuyasha!" I yelled. "Inuyasha!" The demon sneered. "Your little boyfriend won't help you," I got up, and ran even faster, pain ripping into my spine. This was just like my nightmare a few months ago, except a lot worse. She caught up and pounced on me. The spider youkai leaned her face into mine. Her breath reeked of dead bodies. "If you hold still, I promise this will only hurt the entire time," She said. "INUYASHA!" I yelled my voice cracking. With one last evil laugh, the spider slashed through my chest, pain searing through my body. I gritted my teeth, trying my best to stay awake, but my sight was slipping. Warm blood leaked all over my body. Before I closed my eyes, I heard a person yelling my name. "KAGOME!"

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Geez, Why did Kagome go and get attacked?! I slashed my transformed Tetsusaiga through the spider's body. It screeched, half of its body severing from the other. But somehow, the spider re grew its limbs, and kept going for me, but I wasn't alone. A boomerang tore through the spider, coming back at Sango. Hitomi flew up and shot an arrow through its chest. Shippo casted Demon fox fire at it and Miroku casted a binding sutra on it. We were almost through with this spider. "I'll finish it off!" I offered. Hitomi looked at me with worry. "Do you think Wind scar will do?!" she asked. I shook my head. "I think it's weak, so I'll use Iron Reaver." I replied. Hitomi nodded in agreement. During the past month, we trained together, and I learned she has amazing healing abilities. I charged up my claws. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" I shouted, sending slashes of sharp claws in it. The spider screamed in fury, slashing at me with one of its spider legs. I failed to dodge in time, so I took a few scratches to the chest. Fighting against the pain, I cleared my mind to concentrate on casting Wind Scar. The demon shuddered and screamed at me. I cocked my head to one side, confused. But then, it dawned on me what was this spider's great weakness. "So, you don't like demon blood," I muttered darkly. "Hitomi cast a disapproving look at me, but I ignored her. "You will pay for attacking my wife like that," I creepily whispered, my voice filling with venom. I raked my claws against my scratches, which were now dripping in blood. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" I shouted. Fury pumped through my veins. That thing would pay for hurting Kagome. Anger overtook me. With one mighty swing, I sent red slashes into the spider's body, with them dripping with my blood. The demon let out a scream and collapsed, its body shrinking and shriveling up. I dropped to the ground, tired and slightly hurting. Sango ran over to me. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Uh, I think you should be a lot more worried about Kagome," Hitomi pointed out. I ran over to Kagome, and took her hand. Her kimono was seeping with blood. Her skin was very pale, and she was starting to turn cold. I nearly lost it for a few seconds. I couldn't believe it. I slightly shook her, hoping she'd miraculously wake up, but she was as limp as a doll. I held her securely. I couldn't handle this. I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself if Kagome died. Slowly, my eyes started to get wet. I looked up if it was raining. It wasn't, but the clouds were slowly disappearing. I realized that I was **crying. **I slowly but surely wept, my poor miko dying. Hitomi kneeled down, and after addressing the situation, whispered to me, "Give me your Tetsusaiga." I reluctantly handed her the sword, though it turned back to its normal rusty state when she touched it. She closed her eyes, lifted the sword above her arm, and slashed it. I was in full shock. "Whydidya do that, Hitomi?" Shippo asked. I looked up at him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. I guess he cared about Kagome as much as I did. Hitomi's arm, dripping with blood, took a finger, and smeared it with blood. She wrote a symbol on Kagome's forehead, and then let her blood drip into Kagome's wounds. Hitomi winced at the pain when she cut herself for more blood, and dripped it over Kagome. I knew exactly what she was doing. Hitomi said her most powerful healing move was letting her blood drip on the wounds, and then instantly they would start healing. This move was very painful, and only used as a last resort. My eyes were blurry from tears, but I sensed movement coming from Kagome's body. "It won't last long, but at least this will speed up healing her wounds." Hitomi finally said. Kagome stirred and slowly opened her eyes. My face was so blurry with tears; I thought I was seeing an illusion. I hugged Kagome closely, letting out a few silent sobs. She stroked my cheek, but the effects of Hitomi's blood were kicking in, so her eyes closed again, but at least she was just sleeping. My ears pricked to loud bawling. I looked up. Shippo was crying heavily. Almost immediately, I came to him, lifted him up and cradled him slowly in my arms. He looked at me with confusion. I said nothing as I held the young kitsune closer to me. Sango hugged me. Miroku rubbed my back. I felt like fate had abandoned me, as it nearly took Kagome from my grasp again. Without a word, I put down Shippo, picked up Kagome, carrying her back to the village.

Hitomi's P.O.V.

No one said anything when going back to the village. We were all saddened and frightened of Kagome's near death. Inuyasha took it the worst, as I found him slightly crying. I know that Inuyasha never cries, but when he did, it broke my heart. I was stocking up on more medicine supplies when Inuyasha upset me, saying Kagome was in trouble. Luckily I had my bow armed with me while I was finding some wildflowers. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku came back and we alerted them of Kagome. We took off in the West, and Miroku warned us that the West had the most dangerous demons. Wouldn't Kagome know that? When we finally defeated the demon, I had to cut myself and let my blood drip onto Kagome's wounds. Lucky for all of us, I was born with amazing healing powers, and learning under Kaede really helped me learned a lot, but cutting me was the only thing I could do to save her. Kagome would have died, and I don't even want to think about it. Once we got back, Kaede was nowhere to be found. One of the villagers said she'd gone off to handle a disease rising in another village, and took Rin with her. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I was going to have to heal Kagome by myself. It was hard, because her chest wounds were deep, and worse, severe. Inuyasha silently watched as I worked on Kagome. First, I sewed up her deep cuts; and put some antidote on them to stop the poison, but her fever was rising, so the spider venom had already begun seeping through her body. I asked Inuyasha to get me a wet rag, and he did so very quickly. I put it on Kagome's forehead, which calmed her down. I continued to bandage her wounds, and I was very careful, as not to hurt her unborn babies. (I was guessing they were already hurt) She finally stirred when I was almost done, and slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha looked at me worriedly, and I nodded. He carefully slid Kagome into his arms. "The spider venom is slowly seeping in her body, but it will soon stop," I whispered. He looked up, slight tears in his eyes. I hugged him softly. I watched him as he quietly stroked Kagome's cheek. She stirred and looked up to him. She whispered something, but I could barely hear her. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Inuyasha," She whispered. Inuyasha didn't answer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you earlier." Inuyasha still didn't respond. In fact, he was crying really hard. Kagome struggled, sat up, and wiped his tears. "I hate it when you cry," She whispered. Inuyasha didn't answer, but he did hug her closer. "I-I nearly lost you," was all he said, in between sobs. Kagome kissed him. "I love you so much," she said. Inuyasha looked up, his face stained with tears. I suddenly realized I wanted to tell him something. I told him before I started healing Kagome. He must've also remembered because he set Kagome down on the mat. She reached out her hand to stop him from going, but he kissed her, and followed me outside, saying to her, "I'll be right back." Once we got outside, I opened up and told him. "I think you handled it very well in there." He looked at me weirdly. "How? I-I mean, I was crying in there." I rubbed his shoulder. "You showed your emotions, Inuyasha. You really care about Kagome." He looked away. "I love her," he replied. "I know you do," I continued. "Your love for her is so strong, and you both know that." He slowly smiled. "I might need to keep her here for a few days. Do you want to spend the night here? I can tend to your scratches." He nodded on spending the night, but disagreed when I said I'd bandage his wounds. "They're fine," He insisted. But I knew better. "You're staying strong for her sake," I said softly. He stared into my eyes. "I got scared when I couldn't sense her aura. First it calmed down, but then it started panicking, then it started fading. That's when I alerted you," he said. I hugged him. It was relieving to know that Inuyasha could sense her aura. If he didn't know, Kagome could be dead. "I-It's weird," he finally said after a long silence. I can only sense hers these days. It's always blocking out the others. I was so used to feeling her aura; I panicked why I couldn't feel it." I cocked my head to the right. "Could it be your emotions block out everyone's other auras?" I asked. He shook his head. "I could feel yours, Hitomi. It's calm and reassuring." I smiled at that. I looked up and it seemed to be getting dark. I brought him back inside, and we had some rice I warmed up over a firepit. I went over to Kagome and slipped some liquid medicine in her lips. I didn't leave her side until she fully swallowed the solution. It took a few minutes, but when she did, I went back to eat the rest of my rice. Inuyasha must've taken off his shirts, because he walked in the main room shirtless. I couldn't help but giggle. Inuyasha looked cute with no shirt. Not only that, I looked outside and there was a new moon out, which meant Inuyasha's hair turned black, and he lost his demon powers. He was lying next to Kagome, slowly falling asleep. I ran my fingers through his coal black hair. Inuyasha, in return, poked my wingless back. Like him, my hair turns black, I lose my wings, but when the new moon is directly above the sky, I pass out. He hugged me, whispering thanks. I nodded a "you're welcome," before I started getting lightheaded. Inuyasha already knew I pass out when the new moon is directly above the earth. I got dizzier and dizzier, then my vision blurred, until my eyes closed and I dropped my head the floor, then everything went dark.

**(And that's it. Whew, that was a long one. Anyway, today is my niece and nephews birthday, lol. They both turned 6 years old at 1:38 P.M., the other, 1:58. I feel really tired lol. Who knew Hitomi had freaky healing powers? In the next part, we pick up right where we left off in Kagome's P.O.V., being visited by that white haired lady. Can you say, Amaterasu? Inuyasha's lullaby from the beginning was based off the tune of ****こばと。****O.S.T.1 ****春のうたかた 「あした来る日」****, which is the song Kobato sings in the first episode. I hope you enjoyed this)**


	8. Chapter 8: Bittersweet

After the Final Act Chapter 8: Bittersweet

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was laying on the cold ground, shrouded in darkness. My body felt hot and uncomfortable. I squirmed around, not sure where I was. I opened my eyes to that same strange woman who usually appeared in my dreams. Her face was filled with sorrow. "You're hurt," She whispered. I craned my head around to get a better look at her. "Y-your name is Amaterasu," I said. She slowly nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. "In this form, I'm known as Amaterasu." She looked up at the sky. "But my true form is something far greater." Feeling even more uncomfortable, I tried sitting up, but to no avail. "Are you the one sending me nightmares?" I asked. Amaterasu shook her head. "That is but you, daughter. There is a raging battle in your mind, disturbing your body." I cocked my head. "There's something you fear," She continued. "Nightmares are like, a dark, endless portal. They reflect on one's self." I nodded. "That seems to be it with me," I said. "You see, I'm afraid of, I'm afraid of conflict. I'm afraid that if I confront myself, I'll end up hurt. I feel like if I keep saying everything's fine, when it's not." Amaterasu stayed silent for a few minutes, but then responded saying, "You know, people are fascinating. Not only do they have the ability to find out about each other, they can find out about themselves." I shook my head in confusion. "B-but I don't even understand myself!" I protested. Amaterasu leaned in and kissed the top of my forehead. "You will understand soon, daughter. The only way to stop these nightmares is to face your biggest fears." I nodded in agreement. I felt so safe around Amaterasu, the sun goddess. It was a warm, secure feeling whenever she appeared in my dreams. "Thank you, Amaterasu," I said. No answer. I looked around, searching for the Sun deity. The sky had grown to a hot, red color. My body was once again in an overheating state. I squirmed around painfully. My body felt wrong, sick, uncured. I remembered that Hitomi said I have a slight fever due to the spider venom in my body. I shut my eyes for a second, but when I opened them, two crimson eyes were staring back at me. "Youdon'tknowwhatyoudid," an eerie voice told me. Burning with heat, I screamed. I felt like fire was engulfing me. I shut my eyes again, but not before screaming.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I woke up in a flash to a scream. I looked down at Kagome. She was squirming all over. I felt her forehead with my hand, but soon took it off because of how hot her forehead was. To make matters worse, her rate of breath sounded like she was struggling to breathe. I looked over to Hitomi. The new moon was still out, which meant she was still passed out, which troubled my worries. The pink-haired girl told me that spider venom was the worst kind of venom found in animals. She said if injected from the most poisonous spiders, a person could die within hours. Then, I had an idea. Hitomi told me earlier of a really good herb that cures poison. I forgot what it was called, but the plant had white flowers on it. I found some liquid medicine in a jar. I recognized it to be the same stuff Hitomi gave to Kagome. Without hesitation, I sat down near Kagome's side and rested her head and chest in my lap. Kagome was still heavily breathing, so I took this as an opportunity to painlessly slip the medicine in her mouth. I motioned her to open her mouth slowly, so she can take tiny sips of the medicine. She did so, and within minutes, her breathing returned back to normal. Her fever, however, had only gone down slightly. I was unsure on what to do next, until I remembered that Hitomi had set a wet rag on Kagome's forehead, as to cool her down. There were several rags near the doorway. I went over and dipped them in an almost empty bucket of water, and put them on Kagome's head and chest. She stirred at the cool water, but at least her fever went down. At last, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled. I just felt like crying. I held her closely in my lap. After a long silence, she whispered to me, "You look so pretty in black hair." I giggled. "But you look better. I kind of look girlish with black hair," I replied. Kagome laughed. "It's true," I protested. Kagome laughed even harder. She darted her eyes around, obviously looking for something. "Where's Hitomi?" she asked. "She passes out whenever the new moon comes," I explained. Kagome slowly nodded. I comforted her. "Are you feeling better, Kagome?" I asked. She nodded. "I still feel a little bit lightheaded, but I'll be fine," She declared, then looked down on her swollen womb. "I'm just worried about the pups," She whispered. I gently rubbed her womb. I didn't even want to think about what the "pups" might be going through. I always worried for Kagome and our unborn "pups," fearful they might die. In fact, that was my biggest fear. I wasn't afraid of any single demon, (One of my other fears is us running out of ramen) but I was afraid that Kagome might die soon, and if she does, I wouldn't forgive myself, especially if some demon kills her. If Kagome were dead, I don't know what I'd do. I went outside, watching the sun slowly rise. Hitomi should be waking up soon. I decided I needed the air, so I took a short walk. I thought about what the future holds for Kagome. I always want her by my side. I love her more than anything, and I never want to see her hurt. The only thing wrong with that is that in her mind, she's fighting it out on something. I was so deep in thought, I barely noticed someone tugging on my sleeve. I looked down. It was Shippo. "C-can I talk to you, Inuyasha?" He nervously asked. Agreeing, we went under the shade of a tree to talk. "I thought long and hard on what you did to me yesterday," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I-I really liked it when you hugged me. It made me feel a lot better, despite the fact of what happened." I looked up, and found him staring intensely into my eyes. "Why were you crying, anyway?" I asked. "Because I was afraid Kagome had died. I really thought she was dead," the young kit answered. "You see, I really like Kagome, and I don't want to see her hurt." I nodded in agreement. "I also don't want to see you hurt," he continued. "It was grieving, just watching you cry. That almost made me cry a little harder." I smiled, and hugged him. "She's okay, now. Kagome has a slight fever, but she'll be okay." Shippo let out a sigh of relief, but looked up at me with more concern. "May I see her?" he nervously asked. I smiled, and ruffled his fuzzy orange hair. "Of course you can. Come on." I hoisted him up on my shoulders, and walked towards Kaede's hut.

Shippo's P.O.V.

I felt very worried about Kagome all day. I couldn't stop thinking about her, nor could I sleep last night. I even had a bad dream where she died, and that spider demon was happily enjoying devouring Kagome's body. It was devastating, I even woke up crying. But then, I thought a lot about when I was crying yesterday, and Inuyasha went over, and hugged me. It wasn't like Inuyasha to hug me, nor even cry. I did talk with him and I felt better. It was satisfying that Kagome was okay. Hitomi told me that her fever raises a lot because of her body desperately fighting the toxin. She also said most diseases don't do anything, it's actually your body trying to fight it off, and in turn, it gives the disease a chance to spread. I'm not sure if I really agree with all of that, but she has been training with medicines for a while. Plus, I got to see Kagome! She seemed fine. In fact, she's getting better, a lot faster than I thought. Miroku and Sango came a little bit later, but they totally walked in on Kagome and Inuyasha making out. Yuck! Hitomi laughed the entire time they were kissing, which was for a while. I loved Sango's face when she and Miroku walked in on them. Plus, Miroku grabbed Sango's butt again, but this time it was really funny! Sango did hit him on the arm, but she started laughing too. The one who laughed the loudest was Kagome. I never saw her laugh so hard. It didn't help Inuyasha that much, especially when Kagome accidently said "Sit!" but then, she started tickling him. It turns out Inuyasha is ticklish. Kagome really had funny times tickling Inuyasha, but the tables turned on her when he was able to pounce on her and start tickling her. Miroku and Sango even started tickle fighting amongst themselves. Then, Inuyasha started tickling Hitomi, who tickled him, who tickled Kagome again. Then, I thought he was done with the tickling, until he looked at me very creepily. I ran as fast as I could, escaping from being doomed to be tickled, but Hitomi caught me, and pinned me to the floor. Darn it! And I thought she was on my side. She **is** Inuyasha's childhood friend. Inuyasha started tickling my ribs, but when he noticed I was holding my arms down, he started to get devious. I'm very ticklish in my armpits.

Inuyasha: I've got you now, sucker!

Me: nononononono!

Inuyasha: Get ready to suffer! *starts tickling me*

Me: NONONO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOPPSTOPP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Inuyasha: NEVER!

Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE STOPPPP!

Inuyasha: That's what you get!

Me: STOPPP OHCRAP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *snores*

Kagome: Inuyasha! You knocked him out!

Inuyasha: ….. Did I do that?

Me:* wakes up and pounces on Inuyasha* Payback time! *starts tickling Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: What? HEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: REVENGE!

Inuyasha: SSSTOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASHIPPO STOPPIT!

Me: Vengeance doesn't stop!

Inuyasha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *knocks me off*

Me: Owww!

Kagome: Inuyasha! You'll hurt Shippo!

Inuyasha: Oh he'll be fine. You, however…

Kagome: Oh crap!

…And that's when Inuyasha went back to making out with Kagome. Miroku covered my eyes when Kagome started stripping her clothes off. "Hey!" I protested. "Yeah, that's not something **you **should see," Miroku explained, picking me up and carrying me out. I fought off his hand, trying to see what was happening. The last thing I saw was Inuyasha on top of Kagome, and they were both naked. Plus, I heard a lot of screams coming out from Kagome, sounding like "Ohhhh Inuyasha! Ohhhhhh!" and even heard some yells from Inuyasha. Sango giggled. Miroku raised an eyebrow at her. "Are we even that loud?" he asked. Sango shrugged. "We're quiet, compared to them," She replied. I looked around in confusion. "What? What do you mean? What's going on in there?" I asked, slightly frustrated. I tried peering in there, but Miroku kept yanking me back outside. "Wait a sec, Hitomi's in there!" I protested. This wasn't even **fair.** Hitomi was standing in the door way, right before me. "Inuyasha and Kagome need some alone time," She explained, not before Kagome let loose a few more screams. "I just love it when you scream my name!" Inuyasha yelled. I raised an eyebrow at Hitomi, but she just winked at me. I was about to ask her why Kagome was naked, but Miroku picked me up and said, "Yeah, We gotta go." He motioned towards Sango some symbol with his hand, and her eyes widened, obviously getting the message. "What was that for? Hey! Put me down!" I shouted. I thrashed around, but Miroku didn't budge. In fact, we were leaving. Hitomi waved me goodbye, and that was nice. I did manage to ask my question. "WHY ARE THEY NAKED?!" I asked, but I couldn't hear her because Miroku covered my ears. It sounded like "ex," or something. "Phooey!" I muttered. Just what was it that they didn't want me to see?

**(And that's it! Lol. I liked the part when Shippo yet again could not see what they were doing. Oh yeah, and innocentanimefan, where did you get the idea of Kagome having triplets? Was it because of the fanfic by maru84? [Best fanfic evah by the way] In the next part we skip two months yet again [Yup, Kagome is getting FAT. Only three more months to go!] She also confronts her fears, and she actually has a good dream later. Yay! But Inuyasha keeps calling her fat lol.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gift

After the Final Act Chapter 9: Gift

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was lying in a field, covered with wildflowers. Everything seemed to be peaceful, but I was not alone. Amaterasu was sitting next to me, faced towards the sun, her eyes showing she was deep in thought. I gently nudged her to get her attention. She looked at me and smiled. "It sure is a nice day," I said. The sun goddess nodded. "Tell me, Kagome, do you feel happy?" she asked. I nodded. "I feel happy, and calm," I replied. "I feel like for once, everything is truly okay." Amaterasu smiled, and came closer to hug me. Then, she noticed my swollen womb. "How long has it been?" she softly asked. I thought for a moment, and then answered. "It's been six months, so only three more months until I give birth." Amaterasu's smile grew slightly bigger. "Isn't it amazing that you're bringing life into this world?" she asked. I nodded, and then giggled. "It's actually two lives, since I'm having twins," I said. Amaterasu laughed. "I guess I'm mistaken." I rested in the warm grass. For months, I'd been having terrible nightmares, and now They're just peaceful dreams with Amaterasu. "I feel so happy; so peaceful," I said. Amaterasu didn't answer. I got up, and darted my eyes around, looking for her. Suddenly, the sun grew to a large, white light in the sky, getting bigger. I covered my eyes as awakening pierced my dream.

I woke up in bed to the soft whimpers of someone having a bad dream. I looked next to me, and Inuyasha was tossing and turning, his whimpering growing louder. I gently shook him. "Hey, Inuyasha, wake up," I urged. He didn't answer. I shook him harder. "Wake up," I urged again. Still no answer. I sighed in frustration. I guess there was no choice. Leaning my face towards his fuzzy white ears, I shouted as loud as I could, "WAKE UP!" Inuyasha sat up as fast as lightning. " AAAAAHHH! WHAT THE- KAGOME?!" he shouted, swearing under his breath. I couldn't help but laugh because of his startled reaction. He cast an annoyed glare at me. "Geez, thanks for the wake up," he grumbled. I kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, don't be like that."I giggled, then asked him, "You were having a bad dream. What was it?" He leaned on my shoulder for a few seconds, then spoke. "I dreamed we ran out of ramen, and then Sesshomaru got to stomp on my face." I tried my best to keep a straight face, but failed. I burst out laughing from his so called "nightmare." "Hey!" he yelled. "That's not funny! It could actually happen!" I barely heard him, due to me laughing so hard. In fact, I laughed so hard, tears were streaming down my face. Inuyasha just let out a low growl. "Let's see if I ever tell you my dreams again," he grumbled. I finally stopped laughing, but I continued to giggle. Unfortunately, Inuyasha took this time to pounce on me. "H-hey!" I protested. Inuyasha let out a mischievous laugh. "I've got you now, woman. Who's laughing now?" I flailed around; trying to get him off me, but the Hanyou wouldn't budge. "Okay, I won't laugh anymore, just get off me," I pleaded. I thought he would actually comply, but I saw that devious sparkle in his eyes. "I'd get off you, but that's no fun," he mused. I widened my eyes in fear. "Y-you mean you're going to…." I whispered. Inuyasha snickered. "I would, but you're too fat," he said. I felt my face getting hot. "H-Hey!" I protested. "I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!" Inuyasha started laughing. "Suuurrre you are," he said sarcastically. Annoyance grew in my eyes. Summoning all of my strength, I shoved him off me. "Oh calm down, I'm just kidding," he claimed. I just ignored him and went downstairs. I exactly knew how to get revenge. First, I took all the ramen cans, and hid them outside, behind the house. Then, I went back inside, and I screamed as loudly as I could. Almost instantly, Inuyasha came running to my side. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice mixed with worry and panic. I smiled to myself. "W-we ran out of ramen, and Sesshomaru's coming to stomp on your face!" I shouted. Inuyasha's eyes bulged in shock. He ran outside, as fast as lightning. " SESSHOMARU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE RAMEN?!" I snickered, which turned into full-scale laughing. I laughed so hard, I fell over. Inuyasha got what he deserved, serves him right for calling me fat. After I got dressed, and secretly ate some ramen from my bag (shhhhh, Inuyasha was still running around in a panic) and thought about dressing into a kimono and heading towards Kaede's village, but not before letting a special someone in on the secret that his nightmare in reality was just a prank. "Heey! Inuyasha! Come here!" I called. He suddenly appeared in the doorway. I threw a ramen packet at him. "Gotcha!" I shouted, laughing, falling over, and rolling on the floor, cackling gleefully. Inuyasha cast a dark look on his face. "So you want to play it that way," he muttered darkly. I laughed nervously, unsure what he was going to do next. He pounced on me again, whispering in my ear, "Now, I'm gonna f*ck you so hard, whether your fat or not." Swearing, I struggled to get him off me, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he amorously kissed me, his soft lips colliding into mine. "Get ready, woman, because I'm gonna f*ck you so hard, you'll never feel anything like it again." I protested to this f*cking. I know we did it often, but this time, it felt wrong. "I-I'm wearing so much layers, and they take very long to take off," I nervously explained. Inuyasha just snickered. "Yeah, tell me more excuses. You're still in your underwear, so I get easy access." I sighed heavily. There was no way to get out of this, so I might as well flirt with him for a while. I put on my best seduced look. "Well, I better feel something, or else," I warned. Inuyasha had a smug look on him. "Challenging me, eh? You wouldn't want to go that far, Kagome." I growled cutely. "Oh I'm going, Inuyasha. You better welcome me where I'm going."

Shippo's P.O.V.

I decided to visit Kagome, to see how she was, and I wasn't alone. Hitomi was with me. I was so excited to see her, to check on her, and to see how long until she gives birth. I was excited, at least, until I heard her screams. "Hitomi! Kagome is in trouble!" I raced towards the house, my heart pounding. If Inuyasha had hurt Kagome….. I flew open the sliding door, to my relief, and surprise. Inuyasha was on top of the girl, but they were both naked. When they saw me, Kagome blushed furiously. "Shippo! Wha-What?!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise, when really I should be the one doing that. I mean, they were both **naked**. Kagome blushed even harder. Hitomi quickly yanked me back outside, closing the door. "What were they doing?" I asked. Hitomi just tapped her finger on her lips. I grumbled to myself in frustration. Why doesn't anyone tell me what they do? "I think we should wait until they're done," Hitomi suggested. "But what were they doing?!" I asked impatiently. The pink-haired Hanyou just shook her head. "Whatever it is it's none of our business." She declared. I heard a few more screams coming from Kagome. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she shouted. I whirled around, and once again raced towards the house, but Hitomi caught me and pinned me to the ground. "I told you, Shippo, she's fine. That's just what always happens." She struggled, trying her best to restrain me. I finally stopped, only because I was tired.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I finally convinced Inuyasha to get off of me. We both quickly dressed, and met an annoyed fox kit, and a half nymph arguing.

Hitomi: Nothing happened!

Shippo: but they were both naked! What do you mean nothing happened?

Hitomi: They probably got in a fight!

Shippo: who gets in fight naked?

Hitomi: everybody!

Shippo: we're in a fight right now!

Hitomi: THIS ISN'T A FIGHT! IT'S AN ARGUMENT!

Shippo: Oh yeah?!

Hitomi: You wanna bet?

"Would you guys quit it?" I asked, my voice filled with agitation. Shippo and Hitomi looked up. I felt even more stressed than I just was, and it didn't feel right. "But why were you naked?" Shippo asked. "Nothing happened, okay?!" I snapped. "Will you just drop it?!" Shippo bit back a reply, his eyes showing he was slightly hurt. My voice softened. "I'm sorry Shippo; I'm just really tense right now." I kneeled down to hug him. "It's okay, I just feel really tense today, and that's all." Shippo slowly smiled. "Okay, good, because Rin wants you two to come to the village! Someone is visiting!" Inuyasha and I exchanged glances. Who would come visit? Then, it dawned on me someone we all know would be visiting her. Someone Inuyasha doesn't like very much….

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Who would come to visit Rin? Didn't everybody in her village die? We were walking to Kaede's village when I saw that person that would obviously visit. Immediately when I saw him, I turned back and walked to my house, because I'd rather have Kagome say "Sit!" 1000 times than meet HIM. "Hey! Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome called. "I'm being smart, and leaving," I grumbled. I went to go, but Kagome ran over and stopped me. "Oh come on," She pleaded. "You can't stay mad at Sesshomaru forever," I glared at her. "Of course I can! Can you count how many times he tried to kill me?" I snapped. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, he's probably changed," She tried to explain, but I didn't want to hear it. I want to be nowhere near Sesshomaru. As for Kagome, she wouldn't budge on this. "Can you at least give him a chance?" she pleaded. I shook my head aggressively. "Give him a chance to kill me, if that's what you mean!" I yelled. But, as expected, she still wouldn't let it go. "Please?" she pleaded. I cast an annoyed look. "Fine," I reluctantly agreed. "But don't expect me to talk to him." Kagome rolled her eyes as she dragged me by the arm back to the village, where Sesshomaru was talking with the little girl. Rin seemed very happy that Sesshomaru came, and even more happy when I arrived. "Yay! Now you guys can talk!" she exclaimed. I cast a skeptical look at her. Rin just shrugged her shoulders and sat down, waiting for one of us to speak. Kagome kissed me on the cheek, but then unfortunately left. "K-Kagome! Are you seriously going to leave me alone with **him?!**" I yelled. She giggled, and then left. I started to chase after her, but someone tugged at my sleeve. It was Rin, who had something to say. "Why don't you guys play ball with me and Hitomi?" She asked. Quickly, I shook my head. Rin crossed her arms, obviously upset with my response. I looked up at Sesshomaru, who was giving me the evil eye. I sighed heavily. "I don't see why not," I grumbled. Rin's frown turned into a smile. She dragged Sesshomaru and I towards Hitomi, who was holding **my **old ball. I growled to myself. It wasn't long before an innocent game of catch turned into something so chaotic. It started when Rin threw the ball to Sesshomaru, who threw it **at **me, right at my head. I fell flat on my face, and to make matters worse, Hitomi was laughing the hardest. I mean, this is a girl who traveled with this guy. Sesshomaru did help me up, and he even said sorry, so that's good, not really. I bet he did it on purpose. We went back to playing catch, but when I tried throwing it at Sesshomaru, I tripped, fell, and Sesshomaru **pounced **on me. I fought desperately, trying to get him off me. "Would you get off me, you heavy sack of rice?!" I shouted-asked. Sesshomaru wouldn't budge. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? You don't like being pounced on yourself?" he asked mischievously. My eyes widened with fear. "Y-you heard me and Kagome doing…." To my avail, Sesshomaru nodded. "I could hear you all the way here, Inuyasha." He stated matter-of-factly. I tilted my head at him. He actually said my name? I don't think he said my name ** once ** without cursing, shuddering, or with a vengeance. Not only that, his left hand was raised slightly, and I knew what he was going to do next. "Wait!" I yelled, flailing my arms around. Demons don't wait for anyone, because he instantly started aggressively tickling my chest.

Me: Please! Wait! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sesshomaru: Ha! Feel the pain, brother!

Me: NO! STOP AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA HA!

Sesshomaru: never!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!

Sesshomaru: now for your armpits! *stats tickling my armpits*

Me: ONONONONONONONOS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!

Sesshomaru: *stops* had enough?

Me: YES!

Sesshomaru: *points finger at self* then say Sesshomaru is the coolest!

Me: Ha! You wish!

Sesshomaru: *tickles even harder*

Me: ONONONONONONONONONONNO I TAKE IT BAACK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA KAGOME HELLLP

Sesshomaru: SAY IT! SAY IT!

Me: AHAHAHAHAHAAHHA OKAY SESSHOMARU'S THE COOLEST!

Sesshomaru: That's what I thought!

Me: …not!

Sesshomaru: What?! *starts tickling*

Me: NNOTHING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AAHA!

"Okay, that's enough," Sesshomaru said. I sighed, holding my aching stomach because it hurt from laughing. "W-What was t-that f-for?" I asked, stammering. Sesshomaru laughed, then ruffled my hair. "I just wanted to see you laugh," he said, with a smile. I glared at him. Obviously he's only doing it to get off of Rin's back for not plating with "his little brother." "Oh yeah, and get off of me," I grumbled. Remind me to hide the next time Sesshomaru comes. Sesshomaru laughs again, and rubbed my ears. "You're still grumpy after all that?" he asks. I flattened my ears and growled at him. "I know what this is for," I muttered darkly. Sesshomaru just shrugged off my attitude. "I actually came here to visit Rin, but she insisted we play like this." I cast him a dark glare. Just because Rin was here, he acts like he's always loved me, but I know better than that. As soon as he gets the chance, it's my ass he'll be wanting to kill, only not right now all because of a little girl.

All because of Rin.

If she wasn't here, I'd be dead.

Kagome's P.O.V.

"Well it sounds like you had a great time with Sesshomaru!" I exclaimed happily, ignoring Inuyasha's death glares. "Is there no end to your positive thinking?" he grumbled. I just rolled my eyes. There goes Inuyasha again, trying to maintain his tough guy act. I know that he really enjoyed himself. We were sitting under a cherry blossom tre, with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Was it really that bad?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha let out an angry huff. "O-Of course it was! Um, He was, um, really mean!" he yelled, but I knew better. In fact, we all did. "You're blushing," Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha grumbled something, but didn't answer the monk's accusations. "You're just saying that, wise guy," he finally said. Sango giggled. "Come on, Inuyasha, you liked being tickled by Sesshomaru. Admit it." Inuyasha grumbled even louder. "Hey, Sango. You have a less annoying brother. Wanna trade?" Sango and I exchanged glances and laughed. "You wouldn't survive one day with Kohaku," she said. "Or Souta," I added. "Besides, We already are planning on switching brothers." Sango and I exchanged high fives. Inuyasha just grumbled and pretended to throw up. "I just threw up in my mouth!" he announced. That just had everyone bursting out laughing. Inuyasha growled and turned away from us sulking. "I think he has morning sickness!" Miroku said. "I think he has morning sickness!" Inuyasha mimicked, and then turned to face us, with a mischievous look on his face. "If I had morning sickness, I'd be as fat as Kagome," he sneered. I once again felt my face growing hot. "Really? Again with this bullcrap? I told you, I'm **pregnant.**" Inuyasha just snickered. "I told you not to eat those rice cakes!" he said, guffawing. I leaned in his face, tears starting to fill up in my eyes. "Inuyasha," I whispered softly. Inuyasha stopped snickering and stroked my chin, his eyes filled with worry! I cut my act and yelled straight in his face, "WOULD YOU QUIT BEING SUCH A DILDO?!" I got up, and stomped away in an angry huff. Later, I hid behind a tree and listened to what they said.

Miroku: Well she's obviously pissed with you.

Inuyasha: How? What's a dildo?

Miroku: Well, *whisperes in Inuyasha's ear*

Inuyasha: Ewwwww! She called me that?!

Miroku: Yeah, which means she's pretty pissed.

Shippo: huh? What's a dildo?!

Miroku: Something you'll understand when you're older.\

Shippo: Oh come on! Not again!

Sango: You don't even want to know; trust me, it's disgusting.

Shippo: aw, man!

I giggled softly to Shippo's response. He always wanted to know what everyone was hiding. He didn't really know why we keep it from him, only to preserve his innocence, at least some he had left. I guess I was heard, because someone came rustling in the bushes, and sat down next to me, only it wasn't Inuyasha; it was Sesshomaru. "So," he started to say. "I, um heard the whole thing. Are you all right, Kagome?" he asked rather quietly. I cocked my head at him. This wasn't usually like Sesshomaru to be this quiet. "I know when he acts like that. He did that earlier today." I stayed silent. "If you didn't know, things didn't go exactly well. I tried being fun with him, and he just brushed me off. I think he's still mad at me for what I did years ago. He thinks I'm just being friendly for Rin's sake, and I'm not. I'm really trying my best to amend my ways, except its hard. If I keep trying, he'll just keep brushing me off. That's kind of why I came to talk to you. I wanted to see if you believe me or not." I stayed silent, and then answered. "I believe you, Sesshomaru, but you **did** try to kill him. I don't think he's going to instantly welcome you with open arms. If you just give him time, maybe he'll warm up to you." I patted his shoulder sympathetically. I knew what is was like to get someone mad. Sesshomaru didn't respond; since he was so busy staring at my swollen womb. "So you're expecting," the demon whispered. I nodded. "How long has it been?" Sesshomaru asked awkwardly. "It's been at least six months, so I'm giving birth in three months." I answered proudly. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to my stomach. I nodded slowly. He gently rubbed my swollen womb. "I'm having twins," I whispered. Sesshomaru nodded. "Congratulations," he replied. I smiled at him. "You know, it would be nice if you managed to be here for the birth," I whispered. Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Thank you, but I don't think it would be my place," he replied. I sighed heavily. "You're going to have to do through this with Rin," I said. Sesshomaru looked up at me. "I hope, but it's her choice whether or not she wants to be with me." He murmured. I smiled again. Sesshomaru was so polite, if he opened up a little. "You know, Sesshomaru, you have a gift," I said. Sesshomaru looked up at me in confusion. "A gift to love," I explained. He nodded slowly. "Well, maybe I do," he softly agreed. I wondered what I could do to help him and Inuyasha's relationship. I got up and said to him, "I have to go," "Inuyasha is probably looking for me." I left towards the village entrance. I hope I can figure out a way to mend their relationship. Inuyasha was waiting for me at the entrance. He didn't even say a word. I kissed him on the cheek, and we left.

**(And that's it. We continue right after we left off, to see if Kagome can mend their relationship. Unfortunately for her, she has a nightmare to end all nightmares, and her wounds reopen. See you next time! Sayonara!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Obelisk

After the Final Act: Chapter 10: Obelisk

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was once again shrouded in darkness. I opened my eyes to find out, I was lying on a cold, hard, block. I looked up, and entireties of blocks were forming a giant obelisk structure. All the sides had short metal bars on them, as if you could climb on them. Suddenly I felt the ground shake, and I saw bits of the ground crumble, and fall in a massive, swirling cloud of dust. I shuddered. That vortex didn't look like an inviting place. I looked around. Bigger and bigger pieces were falling, and soon the ground my feet were under could fall. Then, I heard a tiny wail. I looked around, searching for the source of the sound. The crying got softer, until I looked up. On top of the obelisk, there was a platform, and on top of the platform, was a little girl. "Please! You have to climb up here!" She called. I stretched my arms, and headed towards the structure, and began climbing. I was on a good pace, reaching from each metal bar, and I had really good upper body strength. But suddenly, the obelisk started rumbling. I looked down. Not only was I very high above, parts of the obelisk were crumbling. "Hurry!" the little girl called. I quickened my pace, climbing up each metal bar, but the obelisk started crumbling faster. "Hurry!" The girl shouted. "If you fall, you'll die!" I widened my eyes in shock. Die? "But isn't this just a dream?" I yelled back. The girl violently shook her head. "This is more than just a dream," she said sadly. I frowned, and climbed faster. Soon, I was right below the little girl, who was extending her hand to help me up. I reached out to grab her hand, but my foot slipped. I grabbed on to the side of the platform to hang on, but my hand was slipping. The little girl grabbed my other hand, and pulled it as hard as she could. I struggled, trying to hoist myself up. The little girl let go of my hand, kneeled down, and clasped her hands together. I looked at her with confusion, and then suddenly, I started glowing. A bright white glowing aura had surrounded my body. My hand slipped from the platform, but I didn't fall. Instead, I slowly floated up, and on top of the platform. The little girl collapsed, and sighed heavily. I stopped glowing. I kneeled down to help her up. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, but shook my hand off of her. "You should be more worried about escaping!" She exclaimed, and then pointed towards a door, which was cracked open slightly, and the crack showed bright light. The platform shook tremendously, and, rising out of the swirling vortex was the spider demon, the same one who attacked me, except she was bigger, and more horrifying. Blood covered half of her body. "Youcan'tescape," she whispered. I backed towards the door. The demon outstretched her hand. "YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE!" she shouted. I flung open the door. Bright, intense light filled her eyes. The demon screamed in fury. "Go through the door!" the little girl shouted. I outstretched my hand for both of us to go, but she shook her head. The little girl ran towards me, and pushed me, and I fell towards the white light.

I awoke, screaming with fear. Warm arms encircled me, and I fell back. "Shh," went Inuyasha's soothing voice, as he cuddled me. I felt tears falling from my eyes. I turned around to see his eyes, slowly filling with comfort. "I-I had another bad dream," I whispered. Inuyasha kissed me, and then said. "You're alright, Kagome. It was just a dream. I shook my head. "It was more than just a dream," I whispered, repeating the little girl's words. Inuyasha cocked his head, obviously confused. "I was climbing a tower," I explained. "And there was a little girl at the top, saying if I fell, I'd die." Inuyasha hugged me a little tighter. Tears were now streaming down my face. "I-I'd die. I couldn't believe it." I said. Inuyasha kissed me again. "I wouldn't let that happen," he whispered. I nodded slowly, my face stained with tears. He laid my head down, back on the bed, and kissed me on the nose. "I feel so scared," I whispered. Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't be," he replied. "Can you go back to sleep?" he asked softly. I shook my head. Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Do you want me to sing you that lullaby again?" he asked. I nodded my head, and he just grumbled.

_The rising sun_

_Your sparkling face…._

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

And with that, Kagome went off to sleep. It was about time she did, too. I probably was going to sing it twice, but she just started sleeping right near the middle of the song. Great, you beg me to sing, and then sleep through the whole thing. I just went downstairs, and went into the room where she kept her journal. I flipped through it, and I saw a new drawing. It was a picture of Sesshomaru, and Rin, throwing a ball and smiling. I couldn't help but gag. I closed the book, and went back upstairs, and saw that Kagome was still sleeping. I just sighed in frustration, and sat next to her, while she innocently snored. It wasn't long until she woke up, smiling at me. "So you were staring at me," she whispered. I jumped, Kagome obviously caught my attention. "What? I wasn't looking! I'm not some creeper!" Kagome giggled. She sat up, and kissed me. "Hey," she whispered. "There's something important you just have to see. I know you won't like it, but something has to be done." I raised an eyebrow at her, but she ignored me. She went downstairs, and the sound of ruffling meant that she was changing into her kimono. I pulled on my fire robe, and went downstairs to meet her, and she was outside, talking to **Sesshomaru.** I cursed under my breath. Out of all the people she had to talk with, she had to talk with Sesshomaru? Kagome saw me and waved me over. I grumbled, and slowly skulked my way over. Sesshomaru gave me a slight wave, but awkwardly put his hand down. Geez, I never thought I'd see the day where Sesshomaru would act all shy. He slowly approached me, getting serious. "Inuyasha, I think it would be nice if we would talk." He said. I felt the color drain from my face. Kagome just smiled and pushed me towards him, until we were face-to-face. I bitterly turned away from him. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. "I mean it when I said I wanted to make amends, Inuyasha." I stared into his eyes. Inside them, they showed a speckle of hurt. "Fine," I huffed. "What do you want to talk about?" He slowly smiled. We sat down, and he began to speak. "I realize those mistakes I made years ago," he whispered softly. I ignored his words. "I was power-hungry. I only wanted to kill you and take the sword Father left for you." I looked up at him. "When Kagome pulled it, I was shocked. I wondered how a human could pull out a demon sword. When you shouted you'd protect Kagome, and when the sword started pulsing, I realized that what Father was trying to teach you was, that life is valuable in every body. Life grows in all of us, and pillars of corruption are the true thing that kills us. If only then I came to the conclusion," He paused for a few minutes, and then said, "Things would be very different between us." I couldn't help but smile a little. Finally Sesshomaru wasn't that stuck-up killer I thought he was. But still, he could be trying to kill me. "Don't think this changes anything. I mean, you could still be trying to kill me," I warned. Sesshomaru stared intensely into my eyes. "That's false, brother. We both know it." He declared. I let out a frustrated sigh. "You have no idea how hard my life has been," I said. "I've been shunned, hurt, and many people had tried to kill me. In fact, I bet some still do. When I was just a young pup, I didn't have anyone to look up to. The only one, who loved me, as far as I knew, was my mother. Then came that time, when my mother died, and the new moon came, and villagers trying to attack me once they knew I was vulnerable. Luckily I escaped, but I felt so **alone.** My friend, Hitomi, was missing, or dead. For most of my life, I've never felt real emotions, especially love. I've just met anger, hate, hurt, and revenge." I looked up at the sky. "Now, I'm with Kagome and a few of my friends, I just can't help but wonder if this was worth it." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Back when I was younger, I thought about committing suicide. It seemed like a harsh way to be put out of misery, but I just couldn't take it anymore. But then I thought, that my mother always said to me, she wants to see me happy, she wants to see me grow up, go out and see the world. If I just ended it there, I would never fulfill my mother's last wish. That would be the worst thing in the world, if a person believes I had so much potential, and I just ended it all." Tears started forming in my eyes. "I'm just glad that I didn't, no matter how bad it got." Sesshomaru outstretched his arms, as if he was about to hug me. I fell forward, and hugged him, his warm, comforting aura coming through mine, healing all those holes through it. I felt that something heavy was just lifted off me, as his aura healed mine. "How did your mother die, anyway?" he asked softly. I thought for a bit. It has been so long since I thought about her death. "I'm not sure. I had a feeling that you had something to do with it, in order to get towards me." I said. Sesshomaru didn't answer. I felt his aura again. It was still comfortable to be in. I felt emotions from him that I didn't expect. My aura kept healing from his, and at last, I felt at peace. I let go of him. He smiled. "Do you feel alright?" he asked. I nodded. "How did you do that?" I asked. "I've been in intense spiritual training. It's kind of weird, I feel like the aura healing is the only skill that feels natural to me." I cocked my head. "I mean, within my aura, I try to find any hurt spots within the spirit, but it only works if the spirit starts healing by itself. Then, with my emotions, I use natural feelings to boost the aura, so the spirit healed faster. I can teach you if you want. Right now, I'm learning to walk in other's dreams, if my spiritual power is intense enough." He said. I nodded. Maybe I could stop Kagome's bad dreams with this spiritual training. Sesshomaru smiled. "Th-Thank you," I whispered. I never would see the day I'd say that to Sesshomaru. "I just hope our relationship gets better," he said. I hugged him again. Sesshomaru smiled. "I have to go, but I'll see Rin first." He said. I frowned. "You have to go now?" I asked, unhappy that he had to leave so sudden. Sesshomaru let out a hearty laugh. "I'll be back soon, brother, it's just I have a lot to do." I hugged him again, a little tighter. "I love you, Sesshomaru," I whispered. "I love you too, little brother," he whispered. He gave me a kiss on my forehead, let go of my head, and walked towards the village. Just then, Kagome walked up to me. "That was so sweet, Inuyasha," she whispered. Kagome gave me a kiss on the cheek. "What have you been doing?" I asked her. "Oh, just drawing more stuff," she casually answered. Kagome held up her journal. "Do you want to see?" she asked. I nodded, and the woman began flipping through pages. The first drawing was her, rubbing her swollen womb, and looking at it. _Only three more months! _The text at the bottom said. Another one had me and Sesshomaru hugging, and this time, the text said, _Making up! _I raised an eyebrow at her, and Kagome just shrugged. The third one had Kagome and Sango, smiling at each other. The text said, _best friends forever!_ The last one was quite intense. It had Kagome climbing up a large tower, with a swirling vortex at the bottom. There was only one word at the bottom, and it was in the vortex. I squinted to read it, and it said, _Death. _I looked up at Kagome. She didn't meet my eyes, in fact, she was looking down. "You weren't supposed to see that one," she whispered. I hugged her. She sniffled, as if she was going to start crying. "I-I'm so scared, Inuyasha. What if I actually have another nightmare like that?" I kissed her. "I promise nothing will happen to you, Kagome." I said. "As long as I have something to do about it." She smiled slowly, and I kissed her cheek. I looked up at the sky. "It looks like its getting dark, so I guess we'd better go inside." She nodded, and followed me inside. Kagome said she wasn't hungry, so she just went upstairs to sleep early, so I had some Ramen by myself. What I don't like about that Ramen, is that it gets cold WAY to fast. I thought about what Sesshomaru said, and I still didn't really think he was telling the truth. I know I blurted out that I loved him, but I can't help but wonder if I really meant it. I feel like I did, but sometimes, I still thought he was out to get me. It's probably because I've been betrayed before, so I feel it's natural, only it wasn't. I went upstairs, and soon, I fell asleep soon after, with only one question in my mind:

What are Sesshomaru's true intentions?

_I woke up, right in front of a giant tower. This was exactly the one Kagome saw in her dream. The ground started shaking, and parts of it were crumbling. I looked up, and a very familiar little girl was standing on top of it. "Hurry and climb up! She shouted. If you fall, you'll die!" My eyes widened. I raced towards the tower, and the little girl looked even more familiar. In fact, she looked exactly like a certain friend I meant years ago. I fixed my eyes at her. She looked exactly like Hitomi. "Hitomi?!" I called out. The little girl screamed, and jumped off the building. I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch her, but it was too late. The little girl fell towards the swirling vortex, and I the most gruesome crushing sound filled my ears. The entire world started swirling, my vision blurred. I fell back, and everything went dark._

**(Annd that's it. In the next part, we skip two months, Inuyasha has a few more nightmares, Miroku and Inuyasha do a few exorcisms, Sango has a really weird interest in something, Hitomi reveals a "dark secret," and something unexpected happens to Kagome. In fact, they're early. Dun Dunn Dunnnn! This was written on my birthday, 1/2/2013. Happy new year all of you!)**


	11. Chapter 11: A Dual Surprise

After the Final Act chapter 11: A Dual Surprise

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I was standing across an empty field. The air was filled with smoke, and ash. Fire was burning throughout the land. I coughed, my lungs filling with smoke. The sky was a grayish color, because of a bunch of ashy haze. A little far away, I saw a distant object. As I walked closer, the object became more familiar until I was standing right above a woman's body, covered in gray ash. I knelt down, and I nearly fell over with shock. It was Kagome's body. She wasn't wearing anything, but she was stained with blood and ash. "K-Kagome," I stuttered. Her body showed many deep cuts and scratches, as if I attacked her. A sad, familiar voice fills my ears. "Inuyasha," the voice whispered. "Why did you kill me?" I looked around, but no one was there. I looked down, and most of Kagome's body was turning into blood. My eyes pierced at the gory sight. "WHY DID YOU KILL ME?!" The voice shouted. I flattened my ears. I looked up, and the sky around me was turning red. I felt the ground shake, and I grew dizzy. Then, I felt something wet on my hands. I held them up and discovered that they were covered in _blood._ The world seemed to swirl before me, and I blacked out.

I woke up in a flash, and Kagome was sitting right next to me, her eyes filled with sympathy. "Did you have a nightmare this time?" She asked. I nodded. Kagome hugged softly. I kissed her forehead. "What was the dream about?" she asked. I told her all about finding her body, that voice, and the chaos involved. My little miko kissed me after I was done stating my woes. Her kiss was so deep, so soft, I felt a lot better. She smiled after we stopped, but when she tried getting out of bed, she struggled a bit because she was so (fat) and her back pain. I supported her back, and she got on her feet in no time. I did whisper in her ear, "fats." She growled, and bopped me on the nose. I rubbed it, snickering. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out. Instead of following her, I just sat there for a little bit, thinking about that nightmare with Hitomi, as a little girl. Why did she look exactly like her? Could she be hiding something? I shook my head to that answer. Hitomi would never hide something from me, or would she? I kept pondering this question, even when I walked downstairs.

Kagome smiled when I walked downstairs and sat down next to her. She handed me chopsticks and a cup of ramen, which I ate eagerly. "You seem a lot happier than usual," She noted. I kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just so happy to see you," I said. I let her head rest in my cross-legged lap, while I stroked her soft, silky black hair, and rubbed her swollen womb. "Only one more month," she whispered. "By the way, that's in a few days." I leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead. This morning was so peaceful, when I suddenly remembered what I was going to do. I had totally forgotten about it. I carefully lifted Kagome out of my lap, and sat her up. She cocked her head at me, confused, and I told her what I was going to do.

Kagome's P.O.V

We were running as fast as we could, towards the village. Apparently Inuyasha forgot that he was supposed to do a number of exorcisms with Miroku. I can't believe he forgot something as simple as that, but that's Inuyasha for you. We finally got there after he somehow yanked me on his back, and he was able to travel faster, while complaining I was too heavy. I just rolled my eyes. After we arrived, I saw Sango fiddling with a piece of paper, folding it, and such. I walked up to her. "Sango, what are you doing?" Sango gasped in surprise. "Umm, well…" She mumbled. She held up a tiny bird, which was folded neatly. "Aww, it's so cute," I gushed. "I didn't know you were interested in origami!" Sango smiled. "Yeah, well I somehow gained a sudden interest in it." I laughed, and then looked around. Where was Inuyasha? I know he had to do some exorcisms, but he usually kisses me goodbye. Maybe they had to speedily leave. I sat down next to Sango. It's been a while since I had realistic nightmares, but I just don't know what will happen. Inuyasha told me that little girl looked like Hitomi when she was younger, so I can't help but wonder if she had something to do with this. I was so deep in thought; I didn't realize Shippo was right in front of me, waving a hand in front of my face impatiently. I snapped out, and he let out a frustrated huff. He looked at my swollen stomach, and commented, "You look like you're about to pop." I rolled my eyes. "Any day now," I muttered. Sango hugged me. "It's not that bad," she said. "I'm so excited to see what your children look like!" I hugged back. Sango is such a good friend. I struggled getting up, but was helped by Sango and Shippo. "Why don't we take a walk?" I proposed. They both nodded. It's been weird walking while I was pregnant, I (literally) feel like a giant weight has plopped on me. Soon, in a few days, that will all be over.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"I bet he'll only use four sutra charms," a woman whispered to her friend. "No, that's not enough. He might use 6," the friend whispered back. I couldn't help but pick up their conversation. Miroku had a lot of exorcisms to do, so somehow he dragged me along, and right now, this is the fifth house we've cleansed in this village. "Nah, I bet he'll use 2." I said to them. The women gasped. "T-two!?" They asked in unison. "That can't be enough!" The woman sputtered. "Keh," I said. "I might go as far to say he'll only use one." The women looked miffed. If only they knew how skilled Miroku was. Speak of the devil, he walked up and placed, (I was right) 2 sutras on the door. The women almost fainted. I backed up, ready to attack the demon. All too sudden, the demon floated towards me in a misty haze. It looked spiderish, which horrifically reminded me of Kagome's near death a few months ago. If that spider demon hadn't killed her right then and there, she would have slowly wilted from the venom, if it wasn't for Hitomi. I stood, frozen in shock, as the demon floated closer. I rose up my transformed sword, but suddenly a flash of white cut across the demon and it instantly collapsed, sputtered, and faded away. I blinked in surprise, unable to comprehend exactly what happened. A tall, silver haired man stood in front of me. It was Sesshomaru, with a smug smile plastered on his face. "Oops," was all he said. "Ey!" I shouted. "That was my kill!" Sesshomaru's smugness increased. "Oh really? Then why didn't you swing?" "I was going to," I growled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Oh quit being such a baby," he said. "It's not like I pulled out your eye." Miroku couldn't help but snicker at the demon's comment. "Yeah, ha, _ha,_ HA," I growled. Sesshomaru walked closer to me. "Whaddya want?" I gruffly asked. He snickered, and then bopped me on the nose, which made my nose sting a little. "Hey! What the-" Sesshomaru had to keep from laughing. Miroku fell over laughing, but was caught by the two women, who appear to be smitten with him. I felt my face growing hot. "It's not that funny!" I growled. Miroku got up, and smacked me on the back, still guffawing. "Okay, th-that was the last house," he giggled. I folded my arms. "Could you repeat that without laughing, sh*tlord?" I grumbled.

Kagome's P.O.V

We were walking around for a while, and it seemed so peaceful. We walked to the back of the village, where a bunch of cherry blossom trees were present. Many flower petals were blowing in the wind. We sat down at the base of a tree. Sango handed Shippo and me a rice ball. I bit into mine, which tasted so good, because I haven't had anything to eat since the morning. Shippo cuddled next to my side, and I kissed him on the forehead. "It's amazing seeing what we've been through," Sango said after a long silence. I nodded. "I can look back on the memories with awe," I whispered. "It seems so peaceful; it's almost too good to be true." Sango hugged me. "I'm just so happy right now," she spoke. I lifted my hand to catch a flower petal. It seemed very quiet, now that the jewel was destroyed, but there could be more demons lurking about. I closed my eyes, letting my ears peacefully listen to the soft breeze that was blowing. Everything seemed so perfect right now, all in harmony. I was deep in thought, when I felt a few kicks inside me. I looked at my swollen stomach and smiled. Once again, the pups decided to kick. They've been doing that recently. It doesn't hurt, it just feels like a few jabs. When they first started doing it a few months back, it gave me such a weird feeling. Now, it seems normal. I can't help but wonder whether or not they'll survive the birth. It's possible there could be complications and this era doesn't have the medicine that I would deem useful, and that sort of scares me. But I keep telling myself to wait and see that truly everything will be alright. Sango nudged me on the arm. "I think we should go back," she whispered. "For some reason, I have a bad feeling." I nodded, and carefully picked up Shippo, who was sleeping. Sango helped me up, and slowly we started walking towards the village, until I felt odd. A sharp pain stabbed in my body, and I almost fell over. I dropped Shippo, and I slumped to the ground, clutching my swollen stomach. Sango looked at me, her eyes wide with fear. "What?!" she shouted. "It's happening now?!" I could barely hear her, because I was breathing so hard and so quickly. In all the panic, I realized that my water broke. Shippo woke up with a jolt the instant I dropped him. "Wha-What's going on?" He asked, a bit tired. He looked at me, slightly panicking. "Kagome, what happened?!" Sango knelt down and tried to help me up. "Shippo, Quick! Get Kaede and Hitomi!" Shippo cocked his head in confusion. Sango gritted her teeth. "No time to explain! Just go!" Shippo sprinted through the grass, leaving Sango and a hyperventilating me alone. "Don't worry, Kagome," Sango reassured. "I got you!" Never in my life had I panicked that much. I was sure this would happen at least a week later! I wonder if Inuyasha is here yet. Oh please I hope he's finished!

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Finally! I thought this bullcrap would never end. We just cleansed the last house of another village. After a long day (with Sesshomaru…) I finally get to see Kagome. I wonder how she's doing. We were walking back when suddenly, her aura impacts my head. I sense her panic, and her worry. My head got so dizzy, I had to kneel down. "What's the matter?" Miroku asked. "K-Kagome," was all I said. "I sense her aura, and it's intense." Sesshomaru extended his arm, and I pulled it and stood up. "In fact," I let myself relax. Not only was it rising full of panic, I sensed unbalance in her body. The unbalance started when she became pregnant, but somehow, the unbalance started balancing. That only meant _her water broke._ My eyes widened with panic. "She's in labor," I whispered. "Wait, What?!" Miroku asked, miffed. "No wonder my head hurts." Sesshomaru nodded. "I can sense it too, but we're so far away." Suddenly, he grabbed both of our hands. "Hey, I'm straight," Miroku joked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and started running. After a few seconds he jumped, and we were high above the air. I couldn't help but gawk. I've been in the air before, but with Sesshomaru, for some weird difference, I felt safe. Sesshomaru was flying pretty fast, because it wasn't long until I saw the village. Sesshomaru's pace slowed, and we slowly descended. Kagome's aura was still intense, in fact it intensified a little. Don't worry, Kagome, I'm almost there.

**(Finally! Finally! Finally! She's giving birth. After 10 chapters, it's happening. It's about time, anyway in the next part, she gives birth, someone faints, and Inuyasha starts to grow suspicious of Hitomi. Diun Dun Dunnnn!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Twins

**After the Final Act: Chapter 12: Twins**

Inuyasha's P.O.V

After I let go of Sesshomaru, I heard some screams, which sounded a lot like Kagome. I assumed that she was already in labor. I raced towards her, calling out her name, only for her reply to be something I wouldn't want her to do. "SIT BOY!" She shouted, and I dropped to the ground, nowhere near her. "SITSITSITSITSITSHITSITSITSIT SITSITSIT!" She yelled. That damn woman doesn't know how much it hurts when she does that. I quickly got up, sprinted some more, and burst into Kaede's hut, where Hitomi, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and a screaming Kagome were present. Miroku and Sesshomaru caught up with me a few seconds later. Kagome screamed even louder knowing I was here. She was lying on the ground, completely naked, covered by a few sheets. I took her hand, and she gripped mine ferociously. I kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay. I'm here," I whispered. "It hurts so much," she replied, gritting her teeth. I stroked her hair. "I can't believe you'd DO THIS TO ME!" she shouted. I was taken back with shock. I've heard of pregnancy rages, but whooo…She screamed even more this time, gripping my hand with one of hers, and pushing (at least, trying to) with her other hand. "Shh, C'mon Kagome, push," Sango urged. Kagome screamed even more. I shut my eyes, unable to take anymore. More screams erupted from Kagome's throat. Damn, that woman can scream. Is her throat dry yet? After a few minutes, her screaming turned into mere whimpering. I took this as a good sign. That's when she stopped, and her hand relaxed. Then I heard crying. Sango nudged me with her elbow. "The first one's a girl," she whispered. I felt so relieved. I knew Kagome was having twins, and after the next one, it'll be all over. I kind of hoped it would be a boy, but I'm happy nonetheless. I just don't know whether or not I'm actually ready to be a father, but I have enough trust in myself that I'll be amazing, and my children will grow up to be just as radiant as their parents. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Hitomi rinsing the baby in a tub of water. Suddenly, my eyes widened. That baby was covered in blood, _Kagome's blood._ My mind flashed back to when I had that dream of my little miko dead, her blood curdling before my eyes. I felt dizzy, and sick. I'm not really sure what it really feels to faint, but it seemed like the world swam away from my eyes as my vision blurred, I collapsed, and everything went dark.

Shippo's P.O.V

Kagome was still moaning in pain after she gave birth to a healthy baby girl a few minutes ago. Then, she started screaming again. I covered my ears. It all happened so fast. I ran as fast as I could to tell Kaede that Kagome's "water broke" (whatever that means) Sango rushed in, carrying Kagome, set her down on the floor, and instructed her to push the babies out, followed by a bunch of screaming. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru burst in a few minutes later, and after the girl was born, Inuyasha fainted. Jeez, Way to handle a situation, baka-yasha. "If he wakes up, he's going to faint again, just watch," Miroku muttered. I barely heard him, since I was more concerned about Kagome. Who was going to hold her hand now that Baka had fainted? Just then, Miroku walked up, and held her hand. Kagome stopped screaming long enough to smile at him, but then went back to screaming. I was still in the doorway, and to my right was baka-yasha who fainted. He stirred, signaling he was coming to. I walked over and slapped him with my tail. He awoke with a jolt, and I yelled, "Wake UP! Your girl is having babies!" He got up, walked towards Kagome, and kneeled next to her left, Sango and Miroku on her right, Kaede and Hitomi in front of her. Even I came a little closer. Kagome screamed a little more, but her screams started sounding more like whimpers.

Sango: Kagome-chan, I need you to push a little harder.

Kagome: It hurts…

Sango: I know, but soon, it'll be all over.

Kagome: Where's Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Right behind you, wench.

Kagome: YOU EVIL DEMONIC, SON OF A-

Inuyasha: Hey! I'm right here you know!

Sango: Sweetie, calm down. Just concentrate on pushing.

Kagome: *whimpers loudly while pushing*

And soon, after that, more baby cries were heard. Kagome successfully gave birth to twins, a girl, and then a boy. They look kind of alike, even though when they mature, there won't be much of a striking resemblance. Kagome let her head rest, closing her eyes. Hitomi sighed heavily. "Finally, it's over." She said after a long silence. "Wow, twins. Congratulations, Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed shaking his hand. Inuyasha didn't even reply, for after that, he leaned back a bit, and fainted yet again. "Pfft. Only twice," Miroku grumbled. "He did better than me." Sango cast him a dirty look. "What? It's not like you were any better!" Sango just rolled her eyes and didn't respond. I giggled softly. I was just glad this whole thing blew over. I'm also glad that Kagome survived. I never told anyone this, but my mother died of childbirth, and my father left me at a young age. I was simply out by myself, until I met Kagome and Inuyasha. I really never knew what it felt to have a motherly figure, but being with Kagome always gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling. Maybe I actually consider thinking of Kagome as my mother, because just like mother, I love her with all my heart, and she's always there for me.

Kagome's P.O.V

_Finally! The babies are born! I've been waiting ages! It's kind of weird how they came a few weeks early. I wasn't able to get a good look of them before I blacked out. I also saw Inuyasha faint. LOL. _

Inuyasha's P.O.V

_Sooooo tired, I couldn't keep my eyes up any longer. I can't wait to properly see my children. I can't believe I fainted twice. The first time because of Kagome's blood, because I blame that nightmare for it, but the second time was shock. Or tiredness. Couldn't tell._

Kaede's P.O.V

_I'm so happy for Inuyasha and Kagome. May they be blessed for days to come._

Miroku's P.O.V

It's about time Kagome has her friggin kids. Maybe **now **things can properly calm down. LOL Sango better not get pregnant next, because then that would be **way **too much.

Sango's P.O.V

I'm so happy for Kagome. She did well back there. I wonder what they're going to name the children. I can't wait to hear their names. As a fellow woman **and **mother, I know how it feels. It's really tough, but After all we've been through, it seems like we can handle anything.

Hitomi's P.O.V

If only they knew….

It

_Only knew what?_

Hitomi's P.O.V

If only they knew what I had done to them and who I really was.

It

Is that so?

Hitomi's P.O.V

Maybe if I wish hard enough, it will happen, and she and I will finally be freed from this obelisk of torture. They don't deserve this.

It

If only you knew, Hitomi, if I may call you that. Wishes don't happen. You'll never be free. You can't escape. You _won't escape. __**And I will make sure of that.**_

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Ah-ha! I knew it! Only I could see through her lies. I never saw that girl before, and she takes a striking resemblance towards her. But that's not all. I can see through your lies. Succubus.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Kinda worried about Kagome. Could her nightmares increase? I'm not sure. What I'm also not sure, is Hitomi. Sesshomaru claims he never saw her. Whose side should I believe? I just get so confused. Just what _exactly _is Hitomi hiding?

You can't escape. You _won't escape. __**And I will make sure of that.**_

**(Annd that's it. Finally she has her kids. I also got creative with the ending a little. In the next part, we learn more of "Hitomi," "It," and whether or not Naraku was defeated. We also get to see what the newborns' names are, and stuff. Yayz! I really hope you guys liked this. I got sooooo many requests for this. And sorry this is soo short. Don't worry; you'll get to see a lot more in the next chap. Sayonara!)**


	13. Chapter 13: Seer of the past

**After the final Act Chapter 13: Seer of the past**

Kagome's P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of crying. I let out a frustrated sigh. It's been 8 days since the twins were born, and they've been crying since. Their reason for wailing is usually hunger. As if they weren't sucking the life out of me for months. Because it was 8 days, I've only now started to consider their naming ceremony. It's usually tradition to wait 8 days to name the babies. I rose out of bed, and groggily walked to their room. I used one of the rooms on the first floor as the nursery, since it was a good enough size for the nursery. Inside, there were a few wall decoratings and scrolls, with spells of protection written on them. I can't help but smile whenever I see them. It was Miroku that gave me those. Also, there were 2 folding screens, 2 small tables with a green vase fill of flowers both, and right next to them were 2 mats, and under the blankets were 2 tiny little crying infants. I smiled slowly. They both looked so sweet. I picked the girl up and slid her into my arms. She felt so soft, so sweet. I kneeled down and made a rocking motion with my body, slowly, but surely soothing her. It was obvious the little ones were hungry. I picked up the boy and changed my sitting position to cross-legged. I wasn't wearing a kimono, so I just undid the straps of my bra. I think I'm getting the hang of breastfeeding, but the first time I did it, it was _weird._ It was so weird, that the first time I tried doing it, I broke down crying. Stress of being a mother was harder than I thought. I just can't help but be a little afraid. I'm doing various actions I've never done before, and it's not just wearing me out, it's derailing me too. I watched my newborn children suckle my breasts, filled with sweet milk. I never realized how innocent they looked until then. Unbeknowst to them, they were born in a world no match to their purity. Demons were dangerously about, and I've only suffered minor wounds. I promised to myself that I would always protect them, and under no circumstances would I let my guard down. I patted their heads. I loved them so much, nothing could change my love for them, only increase it. Just then, the door opened, and a tired Inuyasha stepped in. He sat down next to me and gave me a kiss on cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm feeling alright," I said. "I'm just a little more tired than usual, that's all."

"Are you sure?" he inquired. I nodded. I took note of the twins no longer breastfeeding, so I let Inuyasha take hold of the girl while I put my bra back on. I watched while he held the infant close to his chest. It was such a beautiful scene. But then, she started crying. He looked in my direction, unsure what to do.

"Just hold her over your shoulder, and tap her back lightly." I said. Inuyasha did so, but the outcome was rather unexpected. The girl had burped, but when she did, she also spit up, all over his back. Inuyasha looked at her with disgust. "Eww! Really?! Aw crap, now it's running down my back!" he yelled. I nearly fell over laughing. I laughed even harder when she spit up again, and that's when he really started freaking out about it. "EW EW EWW EW!" he shouted, putting down the infant and walking out of the room, clearly pissed off. I wiped a tear from my eyes. There are small events like what just happened that can really make your day. I got up, walked over to their beds were I slid the boy comfortably into sleeping position. Then, I did the same for the girl. They went back into being the sleeping infants I saw a few minutes earlier. I yawned. Apparently after all what had happened, I was still tired. I walked back to my room, where Inuyasha was already asleep on our bed, wet and completely shirtless. I giggled. He didn't take that long washing off the puke. Nor did he take long falling into deep sleep. I guess the twins tired him out even more. I hope he remembers we still have the naming ceremony to look to, unless he sleeps through the whole entire day! Lol. I got properly dressed and started to walk downstairs, until I heard crying again. I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Hitomi's P.O.V

I overlooked the sunrise. It was so painstakingly beautiful. If only I felt the same way as myself. But no, I feel nothing of that. I'm a horrible creature. None of this is me. I'm not real. I'm just a façade, created by my master to lure those of the light into pure darkness. You could say I'm a demon. You could say I'm the corruption itself. Or, In fact, you could say I'm just a fallen angel. It doesn't matter who/what I am, all it matters is I'm here, and I don't want to be. Unbeknowst to my master, I deeply regret what I've done, and what I'll continue to do. I've hurt so many, and I've taken the face of a young girl. I continue to mar others, to this day. But I know who can stop this. I know who can unravel the true me. I know it, I just know it. He's the only one who knew her so close. Too bad she's my target. He'd always protect her. I've got to try. I just need to. It's mandatory. I shall be expelled from this cycle. I unraveled my wings. How sparkly they were, how light, how pure. They always remind me just how impure I am. "Hitomi-san, could you help me with something?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. It was, at least I think, Kaede. I nodded, and ran towards her. If only she knew who I really was. If only they all knew.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I re-awoke sometime in the afternoon. I was feeling a lot better, except for the fact that a certain girl threw up all over me. Whatever, it's not like I haven't learned from Kagome yakking on me. Speaking of Kagome, where was she? She was recently here, but now she's not. I bet she went outside for a little bit. That leaves me alone with the twins. I walked over to where they were. They were still sleeping, sort of. I noticed the girl was crying softly, and the boy was trying his best to sleep, but his annoying sister kept him up. I kneeled down and picked the girl up. She cried even louder when I lifted her out of her little bed. I rolled my eyes. I held her close to my chest. She just kept crying. I rolled my eyes again. I just rubbed her back and let her listen to my steady heartbeat. After a few minutes, her crying started to lessen, but she was still wailing. By then, my ears had enough. It was then I started humming a little lullaby Kagome sang to me the other night. Her singing voice was so pretty, unlike mines. Finally, the infant closed her heavy eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sheesh, it was about time. I lay her back down in her bed. After gave them a kiss on the forehead each, I noticed how they have such a striking resemblance to Kagome and me. They both had wisps of silver streaked hair and ears on their heads. However, I've yet to see their eyes, but I bet their just like Kagome's, since, they've got to have inherited something from their mother. Speaking of Kagome, where is she? It's already dark and I haven't seen or sensed her. But then, my ears picked up the sound of the door opening. I walked towards the entry hall. Kagome had just entered, and she looked pretty tired. "Where were you?" I asked. "It's been 2 hours, and I didn't know where you were."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I was just out for a little," I whispered. He raised an eyebrow and cast a face of suspicion. He didn't say anything as he walked back upstairs. What was his problem? It seemed like something upset him. Whatever it was, I just ignored it. Then, I remembered how dark it was. I looked outside, and the full moon reflected back to my eyes. I smiled to myself. This was the best time to do it. I rushed upstairs.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"Well?" Kagome asked me after a few minutes of silence. I shook my head.

"I'm stumped," was all my reply. She let out a frustrated groan. I rolled my eyes. We were sitting in the nursery, trying (and failing) to name our infant children. I was holding the girl, and Kagome was holding the boy. I thought for a moment, but my thought was interrupted by a weird sound emitting from the girl. I looked at her, and that's when I saw it, the infant was trying her best to open her eyes. She struggled a bit, but slowly, her eyelids fluttered open to reveal golden, shining eyes, full of pure wonder and inspiration. But suddenly, a flash of light appeared in her eyes. The light grew brighter and brighter until it engulfed my eyesight. I could no longer see reality. I was going back, and I knew it. I was going back into the past. I was going back further and further, until it stopped. I couldn't move, feel, or even think. All I could do was watch. I saw great blazing fires tower over me. In the midst of all the smoke, a small, familiar girl flew past, high above the clouds. Just then, quicker than the eye could blink, something struck the girl in the sky, and she plummeted towards her death. Something was in her possession. The girl pointed towards the forest and shouted, "Sakuya! Run!" But she couldn't finish her sentence as she screamed in pain. Sakuya, the smaller girl tried to run, but an arrow flew by, and pierced her heart. She fell to the ground, a strangled cry erupting from her throat. A taller man stood in front of them, holding a bow. He was dressed in a typical hunter's attire. He flashed a sinister grin. "I got the last ones," He called over his shoulder. Another man in similar clothing ran up and slapped him on the back. "What did I tell you?! He never misses!" he shouted.

The man laughed. "Course not," he said. "After all, these are just lowly demons." Suddenly, an uncomfortable feeling went in me. I recognized it immediately. It was rage. Never have I ever been this angry. I found a sudden urge to curse and shout, but I couldn't find my voice. I guess I was still under effects of the past. My emotions got the best of me as I was kicked out of the vision and back into the present, where time tried to re-adjust itself. "Hello?!" an angry voice shouted. "Are you listening to me?" I snapped back. I was back in my own body, where I should be, even though I couldn't mistake it. I went back into the past. The last time I'd done it, I was very little, and I saw into the future, not the past. I don't know why or how I can do this, it just happens. In fact, I get very pissed off just thinking about it. "Are you listening?!" Kagome asked.

"WH-What? Um, yes." I answered back, sheepishly. She rolled her eyes.

"Good, because, I saw you spacing out." She said. Your facial expression was just blank, and the weird thing is, your eyes turned black."

"Black?" I repeated, surprised.

"Yeah, they were black. It freaked me out." She was about to finish, but was interrupted by the loud cries of her daughter. Kagome groaned again. She handed me the boy as she tried to calm the girl down. "Sakuya," I whispered. Kagome looked up.

"Hmm?" she asked. "What was that?"

"Her name is Sakuya." I repeated. Kagome looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. She looked at the infant who was suckling her breast.

"Th-That's a really pretty name," she whispered back.

I nodded. "I know,"

She raised her head again to look at me, with her starlit eyes. "In fact, I think it fits." She said.

"Hey, Kagome, did I ever tell you about Hitomi's sister?" She looked confused.

"Well, no. What about Hitomi's sister?" she asked.

I lowered my eyes. "Sh-She died horribly a few years ago," I murmured.

"..Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome replied. Then, she leaned over and affectionately kissed me on the mouth. I returned the favor by pulling her head towards mine and giving her probably the most amorous kiss I could give to her. It left her speechless and dazed. She moaned in happiness. She whispered in my ear, "Save it for the bed." I rolled my eyes. She giggled and cast me a seduced look. She looked freaking adorable. I realized I was still holding the boy, and Kagome was holding Sakuya. "So what did you name the boy? I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Well, I named him Kotaru," she answered. I actually like that name and told her so. She smiled her thanks. We put Sakuya and Kotaru to bed and we silently snuck to our bedroom. I lay face front motionless on the bed while Kagome stripped off her clothing behind me. Without warning, she plopped right on top of me, and hopped around giggling. I rolled my eyes. She bounced even harder. "Look, warn me if you're going to dry hump me with your bony butt," I grumbled. Kagome giggled again. At my last resort, I shook her off. She landed on the floor with a thud, but soon got up and rubbed my ears. But after a few minutes of rubbing, she giggled again and _licked _one of them. My head shot up to look at her. I really never noticed just how sexy Kagome looked. Nor have I noticed how easy it is to pounce on her. She let out a surprised gasp as I leaped on her nearly naked body. She let out a nervous giggle that sounded forced. "You can giggle all you want, but I've got you now!" Kagome still kept giggling. I really don't think the idea was to SHUT UP. I rolled my eyes. "Can we just go sleep?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sure, but I want to tell you something first," I said. I got off of her, and we were both lying on the bed. "Have you ever heard of someone seeing into the future or past?" I asked. Kagome looked surprised, but then answered, "Well, I've heard of fortune tellers and psychics, but other than that, no."

"Well, I've sort of had this ability for a long time. Sometimes, and can see into the past and even rarely, the future," I said. My little miko widened her eyes in surprise, but said nothing. I began to tell her what I saw when Sakuya first opened her eyes, and my suspicions of Hitomi. When I finished, Kagome was silent. Her eyes lowered a bit. "I-I had no idea," she whispered. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked up at me, with slight tears forming in her eyes. "Th-this is bad, Inuyasha." Now it was my turn to look oddly at her. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, surprise and shock mixed in my voice.

"Well, it's actually based on a legend I was told. Do you want to hear it?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure," I replied. Kagome closed her eyes and began:

_In the early days of the world, seven stones existed. Each stone represented a natural element, and later, a human emotion/expression. Here are the 7 stones:_

_Water-having to do with liquids, fluids, and the emotion grief, sadness_

_Fire- power of light and life combined, and having to do with movement and the emotion anger, rage._

_Air-wind represents free spirit, free will, knowledge and personalities. It represents the emotion intrigue, interest._

_Earth-represents hard, solid objects of the world, highly resistant to move or change. It represents vitality, durability, gravity. Its human emotion is stubbornness, charisma, being headstrong _

_Wood- represents life and sunlight, plants, photosynthesis, a supporter of air. It represents the emotion joy, ecstasy, serenity, love._

_The last two are the most important:_

_Aether Anima: Mentality, telepathy, spiritual powers, thought, mind, creation, psychic energy._

_Physici Animus: Collection of masses, physical objects, mass, 3- dimensional, physical energy._

_All of the seven stones, each called Arcana, once combined, forms Abyssinia Arcana, the most powerful form in this plane of existence. But how they became corrupted and separated is because of two people. It was back when the world wasn't corrupted. _

**(annd that's it. The rest of the story will be revealed in the next chapter! Lol cliffhanger again I'm sorry -_- I feel like this fanfic has dragged on enough: P I'm still alive, and I'm going to finish this fanfic ASAP. In the next part… Kagome tells the story, Hitomi reveals her true identity, and stuff.)**


End file.
